el personalisatrone
by chicajamonXD
Summary: de todas las descabelladas maquinas que el demente de kowalski habia inventado, esta fue la peor de todas; - vamos skipper un cambio de rutina no es tan malo; - si, tienes razon pero yo no queria un CAMBIO DE CUERPO
1. un pequeño cambio de rutina

**eh... hola ¿que tal? este es mi primer fic sobre esta serie, y es que a decir verdad luego de estar leyando varios de este tipo me anime y quise hacer uno XD**

**por favor denme una oportunidad, quisas no se si sea tan bueno pero... del los errores se aprende ¿no? **

**sin mas... los dejo con el fic :3**

* * *

**el personalisatrone**

**capitulo 1: un pequeño "cambio de rutina"**

El zoológico de central Park, un lugar bonito, tranquilo, colorido, Pacific… bueno, bueno, la mayoría de las veces, sin embargo, sigue siendo un buen lugar para vivir, los animales que allí habitan se sienten agradecidos de tener a disposición comida y refugio las 24 horas del día, pero sobre todo se sienten… seguros, sip, protegidos.

La seguridad, eso era algo que todos los animales, tanto los de adentro como los de afuera del zoológico tenían, seguridad, desde el mas pequeño e ingenuo, hasta el mas fuerte, egoísta, engreído y temperamental animal, aunque este nunca lo admitiera, todos sabían que podían contar siempre con una ayuda, o mejor dicho, con CUATRO ayudas en blanco y negro.

Ese pequeño grupo de pingüinos aparentemente "bonitos y gorditos" conformado por:

Skipper: el líder, un poco temperamental y paranoico, pero siempre listo para actuar y siempre sabe que hacer

Kowalski: el inteligente, casi no sigue sus instintos, pero eso no lo hacer perder sus excelentes habilidades de lucha, siempre tiene un plan a disposición.

Rico: el… ha… ¿loco?, experto en armas y explosivos, es capaz de engullir cualquier cosa, algo que es totalmente asombroso, ya que cualquier persona normal moriría al ingerir un teléfono publico… en fin.

Cabo: el menor del grupo, el de mejor corazón, el que siempre está ahí para echarte una… aleta, y que estaría dispuesto a darlo todo por sus amigos.

Si, esos cuatro pingüinos eran la… "salvación" del zoológico, cada que este andaba en crisis, por uno que otro incidente, ellos eran quienes imponían el orden, y se encargaban de darle una lección… o 10, a cualquier bravucón que quisiese generar cualquier tipo de pánico o desorden.

* * *

Aquella mañana todo marchaba normalmente, nada nuevo a decir verdad, luego de hacer su rutina diaria de sonreír y saludar, los cuatro pingüinines regresaron a su "cuartel", cada quien sumergido en sus asuntos, rico veía una revista, cabo veía la televisión, kowalski estaba encerrado en su laboratorio y skipper inspeccionaba el zoológico a través del periscopio, para asegurarse de que todo marchara bien

-que extraño – decía skipper mientras seguía vigilando

-¿Qué sucede skipper? – pregunto el joven cabo

-nada, es solo… ¿no les parase extraño? Es decir, hoy no ha sucedido nada interesante – decía mientras guardaba el periscopio en su lugar – esto solo puede significar una cosa…

-¿Qué cosa skipper?

-enemigos potenciales están a punto de atacar… o…. simplemente es un día aburrido

-prefiero pensar en la segunda opción – decía el pequeño mientras unía continuamente las puntas de sus aletas con algo de inseguridad, rico por su parte seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras "leía" la revista

-joven cabo, ¿Cuándo aprenderás? – Decía con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza – el mal nunca descansa – se encogió de hombros y miraba con inseguridad cada rincón del lugar para asustar al menor, en eso se escucha un aterrador grito que ellos sabían perfectamente de quien provenía

-Marlene – dijeron al unísono los tres pingüinos presentes – andando muchachos, comienza la operación… "acude al llamado"

-y… ¿y kowalski? – pregunto inocentemente el mas pequeño, dirigiendo una mirada al laboratorio antes de salir del cuartel

-anchoas, ¿aun sigue encerrado hay? – la voz de Skipper no se oía nada amigable – kowalski, sal de ahí, ahora – decía mientras daba puñetazos a la puerta serrada

-u… un momento skipper, salgo enseguida – se podía escuchar la voz del mas alto desde el otro lado de la habitación

-grrrr, no tenemos tiempo como para gastarlo en tonterías como esta, muchachos, andando

En el habitad de Marlene…

-¿Qué sucede Marlene? ¿Estás bien? – preguntaba como de costumbre el líder

-oigan, ¿pero que…?

-no se diga mas, rico revisión de armas, cabo revisa el perimet…

-oigan, oigan, oigan, alto, ¿Qué hacen? – Preguntaba la nutria alzando los brazos a los lados para llamar la atención – tengo puerta ¿si? No me molestaría que la usaran…

-¿acaso no fuiste tu quien grito? – pregunto confundido el menor

-a… pues… si… pero solo fue un accidente – decía mientras señalaba un jarrón roto en una esquina del lugar – como verán no hay nada que hacer aquí así que se pueden ir ¿de acuerdo? – decía mientras empujaba a los tres pingüinos fuera del habitad

-pero Marlene, no podemos dejar a una victima indefen…. – skipper no continuo, la mirada acecina que le dirigía cierta nutria lo incomodo un poco – esta bien, está bien, como tu digas – se encogió de hombros y salio del lugar junto con los otros dos, se detuvo en seco y se giro una vez mas – pero no digas que no vinimos a ayudar….

-chicos, por favor, todos, TODOS en este zoológico sabemos que podemos contar con ustedes ¿si? No hay necesidad de aclarar eso, pero en ciertas ocasiones es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Estresante, que ustedes estén alertas todo el tiempo, ¿por qué no se toman unas vacaciones o algo así?

-mmm..., de acuerdo – Marlene, cabo y rico abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar eso – y supongo que también podríamos invitar a nuestros amigos: Hans, Ronda, Sabio y Espiráculo a tomar el té con nosotros ¿no? – dijo con sarcasmo, a lo que los demás se desanimaron

-no me refería a eso, es solo…. –la mirada penetrante y victoriosa del pingüino hacia ella la cayó – de acuerdo, hagan lo que quieran, no me importa, solo váyanse de aquí – decía mientras volvía a empujar al trío hacia afuera

De vuelta en el habitad de los pingüinos:…

-ja esa Marlene, ¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¿Vacaciones nosotros? Ps, si claro

-de hecho skipper, unas vacaciones no estarían mal – opino el menor, ganándose con eso un "estatequieto" por parte de skipper – si, señor

-aja, ya acabe, ¿nos vamos? – Preguntaba kowalski mientras salía de su laboratorio quitándose las gafas de trabajo - ¿Qué? – pregunto desconcertado al notar que él era el centro de atracción de unas miradas no muy amigables

-kowalski, ¿se puede saber que demonios estabas haciendo alli dentro?

-ahh… bueno… pues yo….

-olvídalo – decía skipper al tiempo que empujaba a un lado al mas alto y entraba al laboratorio

-no, espera, aun no esta listo

-kowalski, ¿que es esto? – preguntaba el líder con una ceja enarcada

-wow – decía asombrado rico

-es el… "PERSONALISATRONE" –decía con orgullo el mas alto alzando los brazos

-a…ja… ¿y que hace? – preguntaba con intriga el mas pequeño

-¿Qué no es obvio, cabo? – Pregunto colocando sus aletas tras la espalda y acercándose al extraño aparato – cambia la personalidad de los distintos individuos que sean utilizados como… ha… "conejillo de indias"

-o…kay… mientras sea algo que no amenace con destruirnos a todos…. Por mi esta bien… - decía skipper, para luego tomar un sorbo de su café con guachinango fresco

-no skipper, te equivocas esta vez, este nuevo invento mejorara nuestras vidas, tan solo piensa…

-pero, no entiendo kowalski, ¿Cómo un cambio de personalidad puede ayudarnos a mejorar nuestras vidas?

-cabo, siempre tan superficial e ingenuo – decía el científico mientras negaba con la cabeza – verán, estuve hablando con Marlene y… - skipper abrió los ojos como platos

-oye, oye espera, no me digas que…

-precisamente skipper, lo e estado pensando y… a decir verdad SI es algo estresante para otros que estemos alertas todo el tiempo, por lo que invente esta maquina, la cual se encargara de eliminar los aspectos negativos de nuestras personalidades… como las fuertes paranoias – dijo esto mientras lo dirigía una mirada recriminatoria a skipper – el temor e inseguridad irracional – mirada a cabo – o… simplemente la locura que se sale de control – mirada a rico, este ultimo solo gruño mientras engullía un par de dinamitas que recién había regurgitado para explotar cualquier pobrecita cosa que no tenia la culpa de nada

-o… kowalski, hablas como si tu no tuvieras defectos – se defendió el joven cabo algo indignado por los comentarios de su compañero

-nada de eso cabo, con ayuda del "PERSONALISATRONE" yo podré seguir mas mis instintos y….

-oigan monjas ¿Qué es lo que hacen? – pregunto el rey Julien interrumpiendo a kowalski

-cola anillada, sal de nuestro territorio

-eh…. No, yo soy su rey y por lo tanto tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera – dijo mientras se habría paso dentro del lugar

-por mi santa madre pingüina ¿pero que estas haciendo?

-a… solo vengo porque la licuadora real se rompió no se como… - dijo mientras recordaba como esa misma mañana había tenido la grandiosisima idea de hacer un licuado de mort… en fin… - por eso e venido aquí para que me presten la suya – dijo mientras miraba alrededor en busca de susodicho objeto – aaa… pero parase que no tienen ¿eh? A… no importa, de seguro esa maquinita funcionara de la misma foma – dijo al tiempo que se acercaba al personalizatrone

-no, alto – grito kowalski al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el Lémur tratando de impedir que tocara su invento – ni se te ocurra encenderlo, aun no esta listo, no se lo que pueda pasar si lo enciendes

-no seas tonto, es obvio que solo me hará un sabroso licuado de yaguaba – dijo mientras se sacaba del agarre del pingüino y presionaba el gran botón rojo de encendido

-NOOO –gritaron los cuatro pingüinos al unísono

La maquina comenzó a sonar de manera extraña. Unos rayos eléctricos de color blanco invadieron por completo el lugar alcanzando a las cuatro aves, quienes cayeron semiinconscientes al piso, luego de unos segundos la maquina se sobre cargó y exploto en pedazos

-a…an… ¿Qué fue eso? – Decía Julien mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado – nunca volveré a hacer un licuado en esa cosa

-te lo advertí, te dije que no encendieras la maquina – esa era la vos de kowalski pero… Julien se quedo en estado de shock al ver a "rico" hablar con esa voz

-¿kowalski? – pregunto confundido el lémur

-pues si, ¿Quién crees que soy? – Julien no contestó, solo señalo como pudo al cuerpo de kowalski que yacía tirado en el piso y que luego se incorporaba lentamente

-por los calzones de Einstein ¿pero como… yo… tu… quien eres? – preguntaba el verdadero kowalski mientras apuntaba al otro que recién acababa de levantarse

-aaarrgggg guuuuoooo brwmmm – fue lo que este respondió, y con tal respuesta, ya todos sabían quien era

-¿rico? – Decía asombrado kowalski – pero entonces….. si tu estas en mi cuerpo…. Yo…. – se dio media vuelta y vio su reflejo en el cristal de las ventanas – hay… no… rico… yo estoy en tu cuerpo… ¿pero como?

-guachinango a la talla, ¿alguien podría explicarme que sucede aquí? – preguntaba skipper, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes al verlo no hicieron mas que quedarse levemente boquiabiertos - ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – todos los demás negaron con la cabeza lentamente

-yo diría que mas bien en todo el cuerpo – dijo "rico" con la voz de kowalski, algo que impresiono a skipper, este solo pestaño varias veces antes de volver a componerse y mirar a kowalski y a rico continuamente sin poder creerlo, luego comprendió el asunto y temeroso bajo la mirada para verse a sí mismo – por mi santa madre pingüina – grito aun mas sorprendido que antes – estoy… yo… ¿soy cabo?

-eso solo puede significar que…. – todos dirigieron sus miradas al ultimo pingüino que quedaba "skipper"

Se acercaron lentamente al pingüino, que aun seguía tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, al cabo de unos segundos este abrió los ojos lentamente, pestaño varias veces y se incorporo como pudo hasta quedar sentado, pero al notar las… algo inusuales miradas de temor de sus compañeros y el lémur, se asombro, mas aun al verse a él mismo entre sus compañeros… solo pudo preguntar lo primero que se le vino a la mente…

-¿Qué?

**CONTINUARA…**

**y bien? que tal? tengan la desencia de perdonarme si es que existen algunas faltas de ortografia XD **

**cualquier sujerencia o critica... constructiva claro, la resibire con gusto XD**

**gracias por leer y hasta la proxima :3**


	2. y que haremos?

a por cierto para leer mejor el fic...

cuando un nombre de algun personaje tenga "comillas" significa que ese NO es el verdadero personaje

cuando no las tenga Si es ese personaje

ya aclarado eso... deleitense XD

* * *

**el personalisatrone**

**segudo cap: que haremos?**

-hay no, hay no, ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-eh…. ¿cabo?

-no podemos salir así, tenemos que hacer algo… ¿pero que?

-cabo…

-tenemos que buscar ayuda, si, eso es, ayuda, kowalski, si, él sabrá que hacer ¿cierto? ¿CIERTO?

-CABO – grito skipper esta vez, tratando de llamar la atención del joven, colocando sus aletas en los hombros y zarandeándolo no muy fuerte – escucha cabo, tranquilízate, en circunstancias como estas lo que menos ayuda es enloquecer ¿de acuerdo? Sino pregúntales a Manfredi y Johnson cuando se quedaron atrapados en el trasero de esa ballena beluga… ¿Cómo lograron salir? No quieres saberlo… -dijo esto ultimo soltando al ahora traumado cabo – lo mejor será tranquilizarnos y pensar calmadamente que podemos hacer… - puso un aleta en el mentón para concentrarse, mas no podía evitar ver a cabo de reojo, este estaba sentado pero asustado, "_muy bien… al menos es un progreso… ya no esta corriendo de un lado a otro gritando…" _

-eh… bueno, yo me voy, creo que estoy de mas aquí ¿no? – decía Julien aun con la guayaba en las manos

-si, es mejor que te vallas cola anillada, ya as causado muchos problemas – decía "cabo" mientras veía al lémur subir las escaleras – perfecto, así podremos pensar mejor… kowalski, dame opciones – desvío su mirada al aludido – ¿kowalski?

"kowalski" estaba al otro lado del cuarto con un par de cuchillas en cada aleta y una cinta de karate atada en la cabeza…

-SUSHI – grito a todo pulmón antes de abalanzarse sobre el pescado en la mesa y hacerlo picadillo en un segundo

-santos ostiones a la Rockefeller, estamos en medio de una crisis y tu ¿solo piensas en comer?

-brwm browm baauyyyy – se defendió rápidamente el otro levantando las aletas en señal de "paz"

-¿Dónde esta el verdadero kowalski? – pregunto el joven cabo, al notar que el anteriormente mas alto, no estaba

-aquí – dijo el científico saliendo de su laboratorio con una bolsa en las manos y con una cara que daba a entender que no se sentía nada bien

-¿Qué tienes kowalski? No te ves bien

-wow, me siento en otra dimensión – cerro los ojos y se llevo una aleta a la cabeza – no se como le hace rico para no tener esta horrible jaqueca, además… no puedo estar un solo segundo sin… guaaag - no pudo terminar la oración, un par de dinamitas salieron disparadas sin previo aviso desde su pico y fueron a explotar a escasos centímetros de los otros dos pingüinos

-oye, ten mas cuidado – se quejaron ambos

-lo siento, no puedo controlarlo

-muy bien, muy bien, que no cunda el pánico, esta situación es mas seria de lo que creí, kowalski, ¿cuanto durara reponer la maquina?

-no lo se skipper, siento que de unos tres a nueve meses – dijo no muy seguro encogiéndose de hombros

-¿CIENTO TREINTA Y NUEVE MESES?

-no skipper, que siento que de tres a nueve, además no estoy muy seguro, piezas invaluables de la maquina se rompieron – dijo mientras inspeccionaba alguno de los trozos esparcidos – puede que incluso necesite mas tiempo…

-hay no, hay no ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – comenzaba a asustarse de nuevo el menor de todos mientras ponía sus aletas en la cabeza

-cálmate cabo, a ver… quizás necesitemos la opinión de alguien mas….

* * *

Toc, toc, toc

"_¿Alguien toca la puerta?_"

Toc, toc,, toc

"_Y es insistente" "mmm me pregunto quien será…"_

Toc, toc, toc,

-ya voy, ya voy, espere un momento – decía Marlene mientras se acercaba a la puerta, llevaba un pastel en las manos, uno que por poco se cae al ver a los cuatro pingüinos esperando - ¿chi…chicos? Wow, definitivamente estoy soñando… es decir… ¿ustedes, tocando MI puerta? Algo malo esta sucediendo ¿no?- decía mientras miraba a los cuatros pingüinos aun sin poderlo creer, rico al ver el pastel en manos de Marlene abrió los ojos como platos y se agachó un poco hacia abajo sacando la lengua a un lado, eso extraño un poco a la nutria, el ver a "kowalski" actuando de esa manera si que era algo nuevo, ya que siempre había sido muy recatado – eh… ¿kowalski, estas bien?

-aaaa…. Rico, por favor, párate derecho, harás que me salga una joroba – decía "rico" con la voz de kowalski, eso si que impresiono mas aun a la nutria

-¿a? ¿Qué? ¿Pero que…? ¿Cómo es que…? – balbuceaba, al tiempo que apuntaba a los dos pingüinos y no sabia que hacer, se detuvo en seco con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada, luego reacciono - Ok, ok, ok, ¿Qué sucede aquí? – las cuatro aves se miraron entre sí, para luego….

Dos horas después…

-y eso fue lo que paso, ¿ahora ves porque las "vacaciones" no son una buena idea? – decía skipper terminando su monologo, y mirando fijamente a una nutria en estado de shock y con la boca abierta

-espera, espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso me estas echando la culpa a mi? – se defendía Marlene, algo indignada

-bueno… si quieres especificar…. – se encogía de hombros restándole importancia al comentario

-¿aaa? A no, eso no, en todo caso la culpa la tiene Julien… o kowlaski, por haber inventado la maquina, esta bien, sí, admito que le dije que cambiaran de hábitos, pero no que lo hicieran tan literalmente…

-¿y ahora que haremos? – preguntaba cabo

-pues… no lo sé – decía Marlene rascándose la nuca - ¿Por qué no tratan de quedarse así por un tiempo?

-¿y eso para que?

-en realidad cabo, esa no seria una mala idea… - decía kowalski observando algunas anotaciones en su libreta

-¿a si? – dijeron Marlene y cabo al unísono

-en efecto, la maquina aun no estaba terminada, por lo tanto no sabia cuales serian sus efectos secundarios al usarla… o… cuanto durarían dichos cambios… - levanto la vista de la libreta, para encontrarse con las caras de "WTF" de sus amigos

-a…ja?

-grrrr – gruño con fastidio – eso significa que posiblemente los efectos del personalisatrone solo sean pasajeros

-a… si, si claro, justo eso pensé

-¿y cuanto tiempo pasara hasta que volvamos a la normalidad? – pregunto el mas joven

-mmm, el tiempo es incalculable… podrían ser horas, días, meses, años… - con cada palabra que decía, el joven cabo se asustaba cada vez mas – aunque posiblemente y según mis cálculos solo dure algunos cuantos días, mientras deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo para recuperar las piezas rotas de la maquina y repararla, en caso de que me equivoque…

-perfecto kowalski, me gusta esa idea, muchachos, hoy al anochecer iremos al centro y recuperaremos esas…

-aguarda, ¿Qué no dijo kowalski que era "si acaso"? es decir ¿por qué mejor no se calman, esperan un par de días a ver si vuelven a la normalidad y listo? Si no funciona, pueden ir al centro a hacer… lo que sea que vallan a hacer, pero por ahora cálmense ¿si? – proponía Marlene en un vano intento por calmar la fuerte paranoia del líder de los pingüinos

-negatorio Marlene, en dos días pueden pasar muchas cosas, mas aun si nosotros no estamos preparados para una emboscada

-boooommm braaaach vubraaaaaa – gritaba rico llamando la atención de todos, apuntando continuamente con las aletas hacia fuera

-¿Qué sucede rico?

-skipper es Alice, parece que se acerca – decía cabo respondiendo por el otro

-anchoas, muchachos, retirada, retirada – decía mientras levantaba la tapa de la alcantarilla y uno por uno se fueron hiendo por ella – oye Marlene… si alguien pregunta… tu no as visto nada… - decía como "palabras de despedida" mientras desaparecía lentamente por el drenaje mientras movía sus aletas en círculos aleatorios en frente de él

-a… si, como sea…

**continuara…**

jaja bueno... hay lo tienen se que este cap no es muy bueno pero al menos es algo ¿no jejeje?


	3. pequeños problemas

**hola, aqui estoy de vuelta con la conti, no me gusto mucho este cap, ultimamente estoy...c on escases de inspiracion XD**

**bueno, solo espero que les guste, sin mas... los dejo**

* * *

**el personalisatrone**

**capitulo 3: pequeños problemas**

-muy bien, muchacho, solo faltan 20 minutos para las ochocientas – decía skipper mientras miraba el reloj por cuarta vez – espero que estén listos para cuando partamos

-eh… skipper, ¿no podemos posponerlo? – Preguntaba "rico" con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza – esta jaqueca me esta matando

-negatorio kowalski, mientras mas tiempo pasemos en estas condiciones, mas estamos expuestos a un ataque enemigo – decía mientras se colocaba en distintas posiciones de ataque, los demás no tuvieron mas opción que ceder ante aquello

-de acuerdo – decía kowalski a regañadientes mientras buscaba un mapa de la ciudad y lo colocaba en medio de los cuatro – el primer elemento necesario, lo encontraremos aquí – señalo un punto en el mapa – abran algunos cuantos guardias, debido a que es un area restringida, por lo que tendremos que trabajar con cautela…

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso kowalski? – pregunto el joven cabo

-eh estado hay antes – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, los demás solo se miraron extrañados entre sí – una vez adentro tomaremos la pieza, saldremos del lugar y la misión abra terminado

-¿ese es el plan? Muy bien, me guta – dijo skipper dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda al científico, quien no izo mas que regurgitar un lanzallamas debido al impacto, dejando a los demás con los ojos como platos, luego le dirigió una mirada de enojo y recriminación a su líder…

-eh… lo siento – dijo este mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba hacia otro lado - muy bien muchacho – hablo ya con su tono normal, haciendo que los otros se colocaran de pie en un salto – vamos, comienza la operación: "casería de piezas" – al terminar la oración los pingüinos salieron disparados uno por uno fuera del búnker y se dirigieron rumbo al centro de la ciudad

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Mientras tanto en el área de los lémures Maurice veía como poco a poco los pingüinos se alejaban hasta desaparecer de su vista, eso le extraño un poco, si algo sabía es que ellos no hacían eso, a menos que fuese una misión importante

-eh… su majestad, ¿sabe usted hacia donde van los pingüinos? – pregunto mientras recogía un poco de fruta para entregársela a su rey

-a, no lo sé Maurice, y tampoco me impota – dijo algo nervioso mientras recibía la fruta, Maurice solo arqueo una ceja

-es hora de abrazar los pieeeeeessss – gritaba Mort mientras se abalanzaba sobre Julien, haciendo que este se enojara

-Mort, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decitelo? Cuando hace frío por las noches, los pies reales son mas delicados de lo normal - dicho esto Julien sacudió la pierna con fuerza, logrando así, que el pequeño lémur saliera disparado por los aires y fuera a parar en el área de los pingüinos, al ver esto Maurice rodó los ojos al tiempo que suspiraba con resignación

-perfecto, ahora hay que ir a buscarlo

-hay, ¿para que Maurice? – se quejaba mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su trono

-si los pingüinos regresan y ven a Mort en su habitan, no se pondrán muy contentos….

-de acuerdo, pero solo eso, luego volveremos a mover el bote

-como usted ordene, su majestad – accedió sin mucho animo, ambos lémures salieron de su habitad en busca del mas pequeño, quien había caído dentro de la base

-oye mort ¿on tas? - gritaba Julien sin cuidado alguno mientras bajaba las escaleras

-por aquiiiiii – se podía escuchar la voz de Mort desde el laboratorio de kowalski, los dos lémures pasaron a la habitación y pudieron encontrar al pequeño con la cabeza atorada en una extraña maquina

-Mort, ¿Cómo rayos te metiste hay? – Lo regañaba Maurice – vamos, ayúdeme a sacarlo de hay – Julien y Maurice tomaron al pequeño lémur de la cola y comenzaron a tirar de ella, logrando sacarlo de la maquina - que cosa es eso? – Decía asombrado, observando el extraño aparato en frente suyo – parase no estar funcionando – dijo mientras observaba algunas piezas rotas

-yo se que es – decía con orgullo el rey lémur – es la licuadora en donde yo quería hacer un licuado de yaguaba esta mañana – decía sonriendo mientras lo recordaba – pero no funciono, porque exploto y…

-¿y que?

-eh, nada interesante, ahora salgamos de aquí – decía mientras los empujaba a la salida

-no, espere un momento, no saldré de aquí hasta que me diga lo que sucede, de seguro eso tiene que ver con que los pingüinos hayan salido a esta hora ¿no? – puso cara seria

-jmm, muy bien Maurice, me descubriste – el aye-aye solo arqueo una ceja esperando algo mas – antes de que la maquina explotara, comenzó a sonar de manera extraña y de ella salieron rayos blancos, los pingüinos cayeron inconcientes al piso y.. – Maurice solo abrió los ojos con asombro por lo que escuchaba – luego cuando despertaron, ellos… no eran ellos…

-¿Cómo que no eran ellos? – pregunto confundido, Mort solo se agarraba de la cola y permanecía callado

-bueno ¿Cómo decilo? – kowalski no era él, sino que era nico…

-RICO

-a si, eso, y el pingüino latozón era mas pequeño y tierno

-se refiere… ¿a que cambiaron de cuerpos?

-si, eso puede ser…

-¡¿y todo por su culpa?¡ - dijo apuntándolo acusadoramente

-va, no seas tonto Maurice, yo solo me estaba haciendo un licuado de… - no continuo Maurice lo miraba con recriminación – a, esta bien, si, fue mi cupa, ¿y que quieres que haga? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado

-al menos podría disculparse

-¿Qué dices Maurice? Las disculpas son para los débiles que están mal

-¿y ayudarlo…?

-no, ellos saben cuidarse solos – dijo cortante, dejando al otro lémur negando con la cabeza en modo de desaprobación – ahora vamos, debemos recuperar el tiempo de bote perdido – decia mientras los empujaba a la salida

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-kowalski, informe de avance

-ya estamos cerca, skipper

-perfecto, cabo, nos moveremos a tu señal

-si señor – decía el menor, quien estaba un poco apartado de los demás, haciendo vigilia y esperando el momento justo para dar la orden – AHORA – los cuatro pingüinos se deslizaron de panza y se ocultaron en una estantería mientras "kowalski" se encargaba de noquear a un guardia de seguridad que vigilaba la puerta con un golpe en la nuca

-muy bien hecho soldado – decía skipper al tiempo que chocaba palmadas con el aludido – cabo, abre la puerta – el mencionado acudió a la orden saltando a la puerta, intentando abrirla

-esta cerrada con llave, skipper

-anchoas, aquí es en donde necesitamos ayuda de nuestra siempre fiel amiga… la fuerza bruta, rico… - a la orden del líder, rico asintió emocionado con la cabeza, inflo en pecho preparándose para regurgitar…

-guag – lo que vomito no fue nada mas y nada menos que….

-¿un pescado? – pregunto sin entenderlo cabo

-si, ese fue mi desayuno de esta mañana – decía kowalski mientras apuntaba el pez en el suelo lleno de baba

-iug – se asqueo cabo encogiéndose de hombros

-truchas salmonadas, no tenemos armas, a menos que… ¿kowalski?

-¿a?... yo… bueno…. Lo intentare, pero no aseguro nada – dicho esto inflo su pecho preparándose para lo siguiente…

-guag, guag, guag

-a ver… arco y flecha, un ladrillo y un… ¿pepino? Interesante – decía "cabo" mientras observaba los objetos recién regurgitados – vamos kowalski, concéntrate – el aludido frunció el ceño, mientras pasaba una aleta por el pico, inflo su pecho nuevamente…

-guag

-¿un vestido de princesita? – Decía skipper, mientras veía la tela rosa tirada en el piso, cado solo se llevo las aletas al pico y dejo escapar una risita tonta – rico, ¿se puede saber para que guardas estas cosas? – decía sin mover la cabeza, una risa de vergüenza fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta, mientras veía a "kowalski" recoger la prenda del piso y esconderla tras su espalda, skipper enarco una ceja

-vamos kowalski, solo una vez mas – lo animo cabo, el científico solo lo miro por un segundo, antes de volver a inflar su pecho otra vez y…

-guag

-dinamita, no era lo que esperaba pero esta bien – dijo skipper mientras tomaba el característico cilindro rojo y lo lanzaba contra la puerta

-uno… dos… tres

"BOOM"

La dinamita exploto haciendo volar la puerta en pedazos, las alarmas de emergencia comenzaron a escucharse

-vamos muchachos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, recuperemos esa pieza y larguémonos de aquí – todos se deslizaron hasta la otra habitación

-¿Cómo la sacaremos de hay? – preguntaba cabo mientras toqueteaba el grueso cristal que la rodeaba, skipper se llevo una mano al mentón y puso expresión pensativa, luego miro a rico y sonrío maliciosamente

Minutos después todos corrían por el pasillo, skipper llevaba la pieza en las aletas, cabo y kowalski ayudaban a correr a rico y este ultimo tenia un enorme chichón el la cabeza…

-no llegaremos a tiempo – calculaba kowalski

-entonces iremos por el drenaje – dicho esto "cabo" levanto la tapa de una alcantarilla cercana, uno por uno se fueron introduciendo en ella

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-rico, reacciona soldado – llamaba skipper, al ver que rico no reaccionaba… - rico despierta – decía mientras lo abofeteaba, luego de unos cuantos abofeteos, rico abrió los ojos - ¿Cómo te sientes soldado?

-a e i o u – decía mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con mareo

-si, esta bien – informaba a los demás

-baya, no es por nada, pero esta fue una misión algo difícil, estoy cansado – decía cabo dejándose caer en el suelo

-eso se debe a que no estamos moviéndonos con normalidad – aclaraba el mas alto

-exacto, el no estar en nuestros cuerpos nos dificulta el trabajo

-y espero que solo sea eso… - kowalski se rascaba la nuca con algo de inseguridad

-¿Qué significa eso?

-no, nada, olvídenlo, será mejor que sigamos, pronto amanecerá, y nos falta mucho or recorrer

-tienes razón kowalski, muchachos, andando…

**CONTINUARA…**

**muy bien, eso es todo por ahora, perdonenme si existen faltas de ortografia XD **

**cualquier SUGERENCIA o RECLAMO por favor aganmelo saber en sus comentarios, gracias por leer XD**

**saludos y hasta la proxima**


	4. no estamos en condiciones

**hola que tal? aqui estoy de vuelta con el siguiente cap de esta... algo descabellada historia, espero que les guste XD **

**INPORTANTE: recuerden ese pequeño detalle de los nombres con y sin "comillas" eso puede enredear las cosas aveces XD**

**sin mas, disfrutenlo**

* * *

el personalisatrone

**capitulo 4: no estamos en condiciones **

Cansados, fatigados, adoloridos… pero vivos, y eso era lo que importaba. Luego de haber caminado toda la noche sin descansar, lo único que tenían en mente era tumbarse en sus camas y olvidarse del resto del mundo, sonaba fácil… y tentador, claro, pero no lo seria…

A duras penas, lograron entrar en su base por una de las muchas entradas secretas, caminaron a paso lento y pesado hasta las literas, con los parpados amenazando con serrarse en cualquier momento, se tiraron en sus respectivas camas como primero cayeron, sin mucha delicadeza ni comodidad, se quedaron dormidos casi al instante.

Rico por otra parte, se había quedado dormido una vez hubo puesto un pie dentro de la base, no tuvo las… "agallas" de siquiera gatear hasta su cama.

Pero la felicidad duro poco, la alarma de despertar, comenzó a escucharse a todo volumen sin cuidado alguno, con esa típica trompetada militar, ya eran las seis de la mañana, ¿tan pronto? ¿Tanto habían durado la noche anterior?

Un par de… ojerosos ojos azules "ligeramente" envenados, se abrieron de golpe al escuchar la "bonita melodía". Segundos después, lo que antes era la alarma de despertar, salio volando por los aires fuera del bunker, al volver a caer se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos, la música comenzó a disminuir, tornándose lenta y pesada, hasta ya no escucharse nada.

Skipper sonrió con victoria, regreso caminando hasta su cama, una vez acostado sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, pronto se relajo, quedando al fin rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Por otra parte desde un habitad cercano, cierta nutria veía con algo de asombro, como aquel extraño objeto descendía de las alturas y se estrellaba contra el suelo, normalmente las alarmas no caían del cielo, y ese tipo de "precipitaciones" no era muy común en Manhattan ¿acaso era obra de los espitirus del cielo? Desecho esa absurda idea negando con la cabeza, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el habitad de los primeros sospechosos que le vinieron a la mente. Los pingüinos. En efecto, lo único que pudo ver en aquel lugar fue el platillo de comida que utilizaban como "puerta" de la base, arrastrándose de nuevo a su lugar.

"_huy, al parecer alguien esta de mal humor"_ pensó con una ceja arqueada, mientras desviaba la vista de nuevo hacia el objeto, un momento… los pingüinos casi nunca se mostraban realmente enojados, ni mucho menos de desquitaban con las pobrecitas alarmas, bueno… quizás si rico, pero no los demás "_sin duda algo extraño esta pasando" _pensaba la nutria con una mano en el mentón ¿una pista? NO ESTABAN EN SUS CUERPOS, Marlene respiro profundo al recordar ese "pequeño e insignificante" detallito, tardo unos segundos en decidir si ir o no a ese lugar.

Al final decidió ir, de todos modos… ¿Qué podía perder? Eran sus amigos ¿no? Ella debía ayudar ¿cierto?

Ese día el zoológico estaba serrado debido a asuntos de… seguridad, la noche anterior había corrido el rumor de que cuatro misteriosos individuos vestidos de smoking habían robado algunas cosas de ciertos edificios de la ciudad… en fin, nada importante.

.había caminado hasta quedar frete al "platillo de entrada" se quedo quieta un segundo tratando de escuchar los sonidos provenientes de adentro del bunker, acaso era… ¿ronquidos? ¿Estaban durmiendo? Deslizó suavemente el plato a un lado y asomo la cabeza por el agujero, en efecto, las cuatro aves estaban profundamente dormidas, Marlene bajo por las escaleras y salto abajo.

-¿chicos?

En el momento en que sus pies tocaron el piso, los ronquidos dejaron de escucharse, supo que se habían despertado, sin embargo, seguían acostados con los ojos serrados

-o vamos chicos, ¿Qué es esto? No puedo creer que aun sigan dormidos – decía sabiendo que era escuchada

-¿Qué quieres Marlene? – preguntaba "cabo" con voz cansada

-ya amaneció ¿Por qué no están de pie?

-Marlene, acabamos de llegar, estamos cansados y queremos dormir – se quejaba kowalski, mientras se ponía una almohada sobre la cabeza

-aaa…. Con que están cansados…. ¿no les fue bien en esa… "casería de piezas"? – pregunto cambiando su tono de vos en las ultimas tres palabras, tratando de imitar a skipper, ganándose así una mirada no muy bonita por parte de este, respiro profundo – escuchen, ¿Por qué no hacen lo que les dije? Esperen un par de días a ver que pasa ¿si?

-skipper, ¿Por qué no le hacemos caso a Marlene? – preguntaba inocentemente el menor, ganándose con eso un ya acostumbrado "estate quieto", aunque para Marlene era algo desconcertante ver como esta vez era "cabo" quien golpeaba a "skipper"

-negatorio Marlene, seguiremos con la casería de piezas por ahora, el deber es el deber…

-aaaj, esta bien hagan lo que quieran, no me import… - no continuo, se vio interrumpida por el fuerte sonido de un grito de ayuda, todos abrieron los ojos de golpe, mas no se movieron un solo centímetro, por el hecho de reconocer de quien era esa voz - ¿Qué? ¿No van a… "acudir al llamado"? – cambio nuevamente su tono de voz en las ultimas tres palabras

-¿para que? Es Julien quien grita, de seguro solo se trata de otra de sus bromas

Se escucho otro grito proveniente del exterior

-ayuda po favooooo, les juro que no es una broma

Skipper frunció el ceño

-ok, no importe, se seguro se trata de un problema tonto sin mucha importancia…

Otro grito

-no se trata de una cosa tonta y sin impotanciaaa

-que alguien más lo ayude – se cruzó de brazos, comenzaba a enojarse

Otro grito…

-mi reino real esta en peligro, ayuda po favooool

El líder suspiro con resignación

-¿y bien? – Marlene se cruzo de brazos - ¿Qué paso con lo de… "el deber es el deber"? – el pingüino solo gruño por lo bajo antes de incorporarse hasta quedar de pie

-muy bien muchachos, levántense y vallamos a ver de una vez por todas que es lo que quiere cola anillada – dijo, obteniendo como respuesta un rosario de quejas, murmuros y gruñiditos por parte de sus compañeros, quienes al cabo de un rato terminaron levantándose de igual forma

Mientras tanto en el habitad vecina, las ratas se encargaban de alterar un poco las cosas haciendo destrozos por todas partes, se habían apoderado de el rebotador inflable, el trono real, la corona real, Mort, y un poco de fruta… mientras, los otros dos lémures de refugiaban tras unos cuantos arbustos, abrazados y temblando…

-muy bien roedores, es hora de que vuelvan al sucio drenaje de donde salieron – la voz de skipper se oía amenazante – es tiempo de imponer el orden

-¿a, sí? No me digas ¿tú y cuantos más?

-nosotros mas – los tres pingüinos faltantes aparecieron por detrás del líder y se colocaron en distintas posiciones de ataque

-ustedes deciden, será por las buenas… o a la manera de un pingüino – decía skipper, las ratas solo se miraron entre ella sin mover la cabeza

-tendrán que hablar con nuestro rey

-si, como sea, solo acabemos rápido con esto

MINUTOS DESPUES

-baya, baya, baya, parece ser que tengo visitas – decía Cookie entre risas

-escucha roedor, no tengo ánimos, como para darte una paliza, así que… por que no mejor cada quien regresa a su lugar y nos ahorramos las molestias ¿te parece?

La gras rata se paro frente a ellos amenazadoramente, mientras aplastaba una lata de soda contra su cabeza y la arrojaba al piso con rudeza, algunos tragaron grueso

-déjame pensarlo… - ¿dijo mientras ponía una mano en el mentó y simulaba pensar – que tal si mejor… yo me quedo aquí y ustedes se callan y se van?

-mi creer que tu no comprender, ¿no es así?

-oye pingüino – dijo puntándolo – eres demasiado pequeño y tierno como para usar ese tono de voz conmigo, ¿no crees? Así que ten mas cuidado

-gggggrrrr, suficiente, recibirás una paliza ¿me oyes? – amenazaba "cabo" con el puño en el aire

-emmm… s-skipper – llamaba kowalski mientras se acercaba al aludido, con una aleta levantada aun costado de la cara a modo de "escudo" - no creo que sea una buena idea, no estamos en "condiciones" ¿recuerdas?

-no te preocupes kowalski, el que este en otro cuerpo no significa que no le pueda par unas cuantas lecciones a un bravucón – decía mientras estrechaba una aleta en forma de puño contra la otra

Los demás solo cruzaron miradas fugases

Las ratas arquearon las cejas y se encogieron de hombros

-si eso quiere…

-ok, admito que me equivoque – decía skipper, sosteniendo un filete de carne sobre su ojo

Todos estaban otra vez dentro del bunker, luego que haber perdido la batalla, ahora estaban con unos cuantos vendajes, ojos amoratados y bolsas de hielo sobre la cabeza, las ratas se fueron por su cuanta luego de un rato de haberse aburrido de estar allí

-me duele todo – se quejaba el mas pequeño acostado en su cama, rico lo apoyo con unos cuantos gruñidos a modo de afirmación

-kowalski, ¿puedes hacer algo con la maquina, utilizando las piezas que recuperamos? - pregunto skipper, aun sosteniendo el filete sobre su cara

-no lo creo skipper, solo recuperamos tres piezas, aun nos faltan algunas otras, el personalisatrone no funcionara del todo bien hasta que todas las piezas estén completas – respondía el científico observando, dichas piezas que reposaban sobre una mesa al otro lado de la habitación

-¿hay algo que si puedas hacer por ahora?

-pues… tengo algunas cosas en mi laboratorio… que creo que puedo utilizar – los cuatro se levantaron y siguieron al mas alto hasta dicho lugar, pero al abrir la puerta no hicieron mas que quedarse boquiabiertos, todo estaba hecho un desastre

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-aaaaaaaa, mi laboratorio – gritaba kowalski, con las aletas en la cabeza, mirando con horror todas sus cosas arruinadas

-tempanos de hielo, pareciera como si un intruso pequeño… del tamaño de un lémur, hubiese entrado a nuestra base, disparado por los aires y hubiese rebotado contra las paredes destrozando todo a su paso ¿no lo creen? – Suponía skipper – pero claro… es solo una suposición

-dolorosa suposición – kowalski sostenía unos cuantos tubos de ensayo en sus aletas – ahora si que no puedo hacer nada, todo esta…

-kablamuuu

-exacto rico – se puso de pie – odio mi vida – se quejaba el científico dramaticamente, el líder se le acerco y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo

-no te preocupes kowalski, no eres el único… yo también odio tu vida – dijo, ganándose una mirada recriminatoria

-hola chicos ¿Qué honda? – Marlene entraba al lugar saludando – wow, ¿pero que paro aquí?

-kablamuuuu – volvía a decir rico

-si de eso ya me di cuenta, ¿y que se supone que harán ahora?

-por ahora estamos estancados…. Así que creo… que… ejecutaremos tu plan – dijo el lider apuntando a la nutria

-¿en serio? – dijeron con emoción Marlene y cabo

-si, pero solo por ahora que necesitamos descansar, así kowalski tendrá tiempo de reparar la maquina, y quizás no sea tan malo después de todo

**CONTINUARA…**

y bien? que le parecio? por favor dejen comentarios, no soy adivina... por mucho que lo aparente XD

espero que les aya gustado, feliz comienso de año para todos

saludos XD


	5. a mal tiempo, buena cara

**el personalisatrone**

**pcaitulo 5: a mal tiempo, buena cara**

-muy bien soldados, ejecutaremos el plan de Marlene – decía el líder apuntando a la aludida – esperaremos el tiempo suficiente hasta que los efectos se reviertan… - rico y kowalski cruzaron miradas fugases mientras que por otro lado cabo juntaba continuamente sus aletas a modo de aplausos con una enorme sonrisa en el pico – durante ese tiempo no olviden mantenerse alerta a cualquier at… - no continuo, la nutria le serró el pico

-chicos, solo relájense y disfruten del momento… como si fuesen unas vacaciones ¿si? ¿Hasta cuando se los voy a repetir? – decía, aun manteniendo al otro callado

-ok ¿y que se supone que vamos a hacer en ese tiempo? – preguntaba el científico

-Hagan lo que quieran, quizás… hasta podrían sacar ventaja de esto

-¿wuachu-wa? – preguntaba el psicópata, rascándose la cabeza con confusión

-si rico, ya saben, podrían… OYE – esta vez fue skipper quien callo a la nutria con ambas aletas

-estas revelando demasiada información, Marlene – dijo al fin soltándola de un empujón, esta solo le dedico una mala mirada

-bueno, bueno, como quieran, ese es su problema – decía la ojimiel, dándose media vuelta con los brazos cruzados

-problema o no…

-es como mi tío Nigel solía decir siempre… "a mal tiempo, buena cara" – lo interrumpía cabo

-aaaa, por favor ¿podrían tener la decencia de siquiera dejarme terminar? – se quejaba el líder

-exacto cabo, de eso se trata – apoyaba la nutria, ignorando por completo el comentario de skipper – ahora vayan y diviértanle – decía empujándolos a todos

-agradecemos tu generosa ayuda Marlene, pero los pingüinos no recibimos ordenes – decía seguro, con las aletas en su cadera - ¿no es así muchachos? ¿Muchachos? - se dio media vuelta para ver a los aludidos, que por alguna extraña razón permanecían callados

-eh… si… claro, claro… como tu digas skipper – decían estos desanimadamente, skipper frunció el ceño y respiro hondo antes de hablar…

-ok, tu ganas – decía refiriéndose a la nutria – solo les recordare algo soldados, si van a salir… compórtense como el pingüino que ahora son… - kowalski no pareció estar muy conforme con eso

-eh… skipper – decía dando un paso adelante para hablar – obviamente yo sabre comportarme como rico, pero el dilema es… ¿sabrá rico parecerse a mi? – se apuntaba a sí mismo con ambas aletas, skipper solo miro a "kowalski" quien estaba al pie de la escalera, puliendo con un gran afán un lanzallamas, mientras tarareaba una canción

-¿Qué? – pregunto este el notar que era observado por el líder

-¿pero que dices kowalski? solo Míralo, es idéntico a ti – los dos aludidos solo se miraron entre ellos como si fuesen unos bichos raros

-¿estas seguro skipper? – pregunto de nuevo el científico

-completamente – afirmo este dándole un aletazo en la espalda, el mas alto solo regurgito unas cuantas cosas al recibir el impacto, luego le dedico una mala mirada – eh… recuérdame ya no hacer eso…

-pero skipper… - llamo el menor – si no quieres que nadie mas se entere de que no estamos en nuestros cuerpos… ¿Qué hay de Julien entonces?

-¿Qué con él, cabo?

-Julien sabe de nuestra condición skipper, dudo que se aya quedado con la boca cerrada – aclaro el más alto

-anchoas… bueno, no importa, solo los lémures lo saben ¿no?

-mmmm jmmm – negaba rico, mientras apuntaba continuamente a Marlene con ambas alas

-ok, solo los lémures y Marlene lo saben…

-y… y nosotros…

-cabo, el punto es que nadie mas debe saberlo ¿entendido? – a la señal de skipper, todos se despidieron con un saludo militar y salieron de la base

_O_

-¿hola? – cabo asomaba la cabeza por el agujero de la escotilla de seguridad, al parecer no había nadie, él era el primero en llagar, bien. El joven bajo por las escaleras y camino por toda la sala sin saber exactamente que hacer, respiro hondo rascándose la cabeza, luego lo recordó – sacar provecho de esto ¿eh? – eso era lo que había dicho Marlene, pero… ¿Cómo?, paseo la mirada a su alrededor, no había nada interesante, salvo… su mirada se detuvo súbitamente al pasar por encima de la caja fuerte donde él sabia que skipper y kowalski guardaban documentos confidenciales, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, se acerco unos cuantos pasos pero luego se detuvo – no, no debería… eso estaría mal… - segundos de indeciso silencio se hicieron presentes, luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si comprobase que estuviese solo, trago grueso – bueno… una miradita no ara mal a nadie – dijo al fin, con una sonrisa en el pico acercándose a la caja fuerte, bueno, después de todo él era "skipper" ¿no?

Puso una aleta sobre la superficie de la caja, un rayo de luz verde la escaneo, al comprobar que, efectivamente, era la aleta de "skipper" la caja se abrió, revelando su contenido, una enorme sonrisa apareció en el pico del menor, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo los documentos, cerro la caja y salio del bunker con cuidado de no ser visto por nadie, escondiendo la carpeta tras de sí, se deslizó de matorral en matorral hasta salir del zoológico, el parque seria un buen lugar para ver los documentos…

Mientras tanto, cerca del habitad de los chimpancés, skipper caminaba despreocupadamente en dirección hacia su propio habitad, cuando un siseo llamo su atención

-pssss, eh cabo – esa era la voz de Mason, "cabo" se dio media vuelta, sabiendo que era a él a quien llamaban – ven, vamos a tomar el té – lo invitaba el primate, skipper abrió los ojos con nerviosismo "¿_Cómo que té? Anchoas ¿Qué haría cabo?"_ pensaba "bueno_… él nunca se negaría" _trago grueso y aclaro un par de veces su garganta para tratar de imitar la voz del mas aguda del joven, cosa que le resulto un poco difícil

-claro Mason, enseguida voy – dijo con una sonrisa forzada "_condenada maquina, condenado kowalski, condenada mala suerte, condenada…" _pensaba, aun sonriendo mientras se acercaba al habitad de los simios, no muy lejos de allí, "kowalski" recién entraba al bunker, camino por el pasillo arrastrando los pies y rascándose el pecho, bostezó estirando las aletas y paseo la mirada por el lugar, sonrío al encontrar los que buscaba, su amada muñeca, la tomo junto con un sepillo y se sentó en el piso a peinarle el cabello, una vez terminado su trabajo, contemplo a su muñeca con una aleta en el mentón, le faltaba algo…. A sí, un bonito listón, el pingüino se puso de pie e inflo el pecho para regurgitar algo

-guahg – pero nada salio, fue entonces cuando lo recordó, no estaba en su cuerpo, algo enojado lanzo el sepillo con fuerza contra el piso, este reboto un par de veces contra el piso y la pared y fue a parar al laboratorio, rico se llevo las aletas a la cabeza con nerviosismo al escuchar el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose, eso no significaba buenas noticias, se acerco corriendo al lugar, en efecto, algunas pociones y experimentos yacían rotos y mezclados en el piso, se mordió las aletas pensando que hacer, levanto la vista y su nerviosismo desapareció le pronto al reconocer la… aparentemente inofensiva pared en frente de él, dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose a la susodicha y colocando ambas aletas sobre esta, sabia perfectamente que el científico guardaba las armas mas letales dietas de aquellas compuerta secreta, paseo las aletas por la superficie buscando algún botón o palanca que presionar para abrirla, la encontró, presiono con fuerza logrando que la pared se deslizara a un lado

-wow – fue lo único que pudo decir al ver la gran colección de armas y explosivos, la mayoría inventados por kowalski… sin duda el paraíso, para él claro… camino por el largo pasillo con el pico entre abierto por el asombro, todas aquellas armas, a su disposición, una sonrisa algo psicópata apareció en su pico al tiempo que se frotaba ambas aletas una contra la otra – je je je

_O_

Cabo seguía ojeando los papeles dentro de la carpeta, cada vez tenia el pico u los ojos mas abiertos que antes, solo serraba el pico para tomar otro trago del jugo de fruta que tenia a un lado, estaba escondido entre algunos arbustos, concentrado en su "lectura" cuando escucho el sonido de un motor de auto pasar muy cerca de ahí, asomo la cabeza cuidadosamente entre las hojas, se sorprendió un poco al notar que era su boogie-booguie rosa, y el que conducía era kowalski, quiso preguntarle a donde se dirigía, pero se contuvo al recordar que si lo hacia… tenia que explicar porque él estaba en medio del parque con los documentos confidenciales, y kowalski era el segundo a cargo, así que prefirió dejarlo en "secreto", se escondió y siguió ojeando, kowalski por otra parte conducía en dirección al centro

-ellos podrán estar divirtiéndose, como dijo Marlene, pero yo… tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer – se dijo a sí mismo mientras avanzaba por las calles un momento ante una luz roja de un semaforo

-hey tú, amiwi - ¿acaso era con él? kowalski giro su cabeza y observo por sobre su hombro – si tú, el pingüino en el auto – afirmaba la misteriosa voz, voz que por cierto, se le hacia extrañamente muy familiar, estuvo a punto de hablar, pero luego Recondo que él era rico

-eh… ¿eh? – dijo tratando de imitar la voz de este

-ven, por aquí – kowalski agudizó la vista y… a, pero si era nada menos que las coolcarachas, sonrío saludando con la aleta, dio media vuelta con el auto y se acerco hasta donde estaban - ¿Qué tal hermanazo? – Saludaban estas subiéndose al coche – haremos una fiesta esta noche, ¿quieres ser nuestro DJ hermano?

-je je je – rió "rico" nerviosamente rascándose la nuca

-vamos, será como las fiestas anteriores

-solo que mas alocada…

-¿Qué dices? – kowalski no sabia que hacer, no tenia la minima idea de cómo ser un DJ, pero por otro lado… ¿ase cuanto que no iba a una fiesta alocada? Difícil decisión, pero tenia que hacer lo correcto ¿no? Alzo la vista y…

-FIESTA – gritaron todos al tiempo que el sonido del auto acelerando se hacia presente y las ruedas dejaban marcas negras en el pavimento

_O_

-¿un terrón o dos? – ofrecía el siempre amable simio, a lo que skipper permanecía con la cabeza apoyada en su aleta con aburrimiento

-dos estarán bien – dijo son mucho animo, haciendo un extraño ademán con una aleta, Mason se encogió de hombros un poco extrañado por el rudo comportamiento de su amigo pingüino

-y dime… ¿alguna novedad? – pregunto extendiéndole la taza

-si tan solo supieras – contesto en un susurro, mas para si mismo que para el mono, recibió su taza y observo inexpresivo su contenido por unos segundos

-¿Qué ocurre, porque no bebes?

-¿eh? A no, no es nada je je je – "_charales, ahora tengo que beber esto, a, aya que, no puede ser tan malo" _pensó, se llevo lentamente la taza al pico y tomo un pequeño sorbo con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió saboreando lo acababa de beber "_oye, no esta mal, nada comparado con mi deliciosa taza de café con róbalo… pero esta muy bien" _pensaba a medida que tomaba mas y mas sorbos, pronto acabo con su porción

-¿deseas mas?

-bueno… no estaría mal

-¿sucede algo cabo? Te veo algo tenso el día de hoy – examinaba el chimpancé mientras extendía la taza nuevamente llena

-¿tenso… yo? naaaa, ¿Cómo crees? – decía con una sonrisa rígida, con casi todos los músculos tensionados y un ligero tic en su ojo derecho, al tiempo que recibía su té

-esta bien como digas…

Un momento de incomodo silencio se izo presente para ambos hasta que…

"KABOOM"

Una gran explosión, seguida de lo que parecían ser… ¿disparos? ¿Pero que rayos…?

Ambos se sobresaltaron y dirigieron sus miradas al habitad de los pingüinos, Mason se sorprendió notoriamente al ver a "kowalski" utilizando semejantes armas y computándose como un psicópata, mientras intentaba volar en pedazos a un carrito de palomitas, normalmente aquel pingüino era recatado y poco violento, así que aquello era algo nuevo… y traumarte, "cabo" por otra lado, tenia los ojos como platos, y si tuviera cabello, probablemente ya abría quedado calvo

-eh… cabo ¿Qué le sucede a kowalski? Esta actuando muy extraño – giro su cabeza para mirar al pequeño - ¿cabo? – Dijo sorprendido al ver al pequeño pingüino en total estado de shock – caaaaabooooo ¿estas ahí? – dijo moviendo una mano arriba y abajo delante de él, skipper sacudió la cabeza volviendo en sí

-oh, lo siento

-y… ¿bien? ¿Qué le sucede a kowalski? – dijo apuntando al aludido, quien ya había hecho pedazos al pobre carrito que no tenia la culpa de nada

-él… eh… está… - "_piensa, piensa" –_ en… un entrenamiento especial

-¿para ser mas rudo? –pregunto el simio al tiempo que esquivaba una dinamita voladora que había dado en su dirección

-je je si, así es ¿me disculpas un momento?

-si, claro

-gracias – y sin mas se deslizo hasta donde estaba el pingüino mas alto, Mason solo los miraba desde lejos, parecían solo estar hablando… pero… un momento, ¿acaso "cabo" le esta gritando a "kowalski"? Mason pestaño varias veces sin poder creerlo "_seguramente solo es mi imaginación"_ pensó, pero esa teoría quedo absolutamente descartada cuando observo al Penguin mas pequeño abofetear al mas alto, Mason abrió los ojos con asombro y su quijada casi cae al suelo, ok, si ver a "kowalski" actuando de aquella forma lo había asombrado… ahora con esto necesitaría terapia… ahora solo observaba como el pequeño volvía caminando como si nada, mientras que el otro se metía de nuevo en la base, cabizbajo y a regañadientes, murmurando cosas por lo bajo y arrastrando tras de si las armas recién usadas

-¿Qué? – preguntaba skipper incrédulo al ver la cara de total asombro del simio

Mientras no muy lejos de allí, cierta nutria había observado todo el "espectáculo" con una enorme sonrisa burlona

-esos pingüinos, je je, a ver como sales de esta…

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. situacion fuera de control

**el personalisatrone**

**capitulo 6: situacion fuera de control**

-¿Qué? – pregunto skipper al ver la expresión de completo asombro en el simio

-dp… ¿p-por que hiciste eso? – pregunto sin rodeos

-¿eh? – skipper se hacia el desentendido

-pues eso, a… - hacia gestos indefinidos con las manos – abofetear a kowalski – explico Mason, a lo que el pingüino permanecía sin decir nada, mirándolo como si de un bicho raro se tratase – olvídalo – dijo al fin rendido, negando con la cabeza – seguramente Phil le añadió algo al té y solo este alucinando

-eh… si, si, como digas, ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a… hacer…. Cosas de pingüinos, así que… adiós

-por supuesto, joven cabo – se despidió el simio, luego siguió con la mirada al pequeño pingüino hasta que se perdió de su vista, respiro hondo rascándose la cabeza – que extraño, juraría que… naaaa, imposible – desecho de inmediato la "absurda" idea – tranquilo Mason, solo son alucinaciones, solo eso…

_O_

-rico – llamo skipper una vez dentro del bunker, su voz no sonaba precisamente alegre

-¿chi? – atendió el aludido, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente

-¿en que demonios estabas pensando, soldado? Casi pones en peligro toda nuestra operación

El acusado solo se limito a encogerse de hombros, mientras reía nerviosamente rascándose la nuca, "cabo" lo miraba serio esperando mas que eso, fue entonces, cuando comenzó el discurso a su defensa, a base de gruñidos, gestos y palabras in entendibles, o lo que es lo mismo…. "idioma rico"

-¿y solo eso dices a tu favor? – pregunto el líder un tanto furioso

-eh… chi – skipper se paso una aleta por toda la cara con frustración

-lo primero que les digo… - mascullo con resignación, mientras se acercaba a las literas con intención de acostarse y calmarse un poco – pero no…. Ellos tienen que… - no acabo, la extraña rigidez de la almohada llamo su atención "_estoy casi seguro de haberle ordenado a cabo que hiciera pachoncitas las almohadas antes de salir" _pensó "_en entonces, ¿Por qué esta tan dura?" _se incorporo hasta quedar sentado y estiro las aletas para tomar la almohada, al alzarla un poco una caja mediana salio de esta y fue a parar al piso, interesado, skipper dejo a un lado la almohada y se concentro en el empaque caído, su rostro se ilumino al reconocer la marca, escrito en letras grandes y amarillas, se podía leer claramente la palabra "winky's"

Instintivamente miro a rico, para comprobar que este no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada, el pingüino psicópata se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación, sumido en sus asuntos, aparentemente ajeno al "mundo exterior", "cabo" tomo la caja de chocolates entre sus aletas y se escondió lo mas que pudo dentro del agujero de su litera, abrió con ansias la caja y no tardo en visualizar el manjar que su paladar tanto exigía… chocolates suizos. Se froto ambas aletas con una sonrisa en el pico

-je je no notara la ausencia de unos cuantos… - decía desenvolviendo a su primera "victima"

_O_

-Maurice ¿Qué lo que Tas tu viendo? – preguntaba el cola-anillada

-su majestad, esos pingüinos, parece que están metidos en un serio problema – analizaba un poco preocupado el aye-aye

-ah, ¿a quien le importan los pingüinos? – le restaba importancia al asunto, mientras bebía otro sorbo de su malteada de fruta

-pero ha sido por su culpa – le recrimino el consejero con mirada seria y brazos en jarra, el rey de los lémures se atraganto con su bebida y lo escupió todo encima de Mort, quien solo se limito a decir "iugh, estoy todo pegajoso"

-no digas tonterías, Maurice – se excusaba Julien, mientras tamborileaba los dedos contra el baso con nerviosismo

-aun no piensa disculparse con ellos ¿no?

-claro que no, ya conoces mi política sobre las disculpas – el aye-aye rodó los ojos con fastidio

-¿al menos piensa hacer algo? - Julien pareció pensarlo un poco

-mmmm, esta bien, viendo que mi ayuda real es vitalmente requerida… aceptare

-¿en serio? – pregunto el otro un tanto sorprendido

-si, justo después de que termine la fiesta

-¿Cuál fiesta?

La que esta a punto de comenzar – dijo mientras presionaba el botón de "play" del radio y la música comenzaba a sonar – a mover el bote señores, ¿Quién empieza la línea de la conga?

-hay no – se quejaba Maurice

-¿yo? ok, ya que insisten… ven Mort, vamos a mover el bote

-me gusta bailar – gritaba el pequeño

-su majestad, yo preferiría…

-ah, Maurice, no seas agua-fiestas… - e aludido un poco indignado no tuvo de otra que gruñir con fastidio antes de unirse con los otros dos

Mientras, no muy lejos de ahí, en el parque de central park, un pequeño pingüino se recuperaba de su estado de shock, aun quedaba un ligero rastro del tic en su ojo derecho, miro por ultima vez la carpeta de documentos confidenciales que yacía abierta a sus pies, trago grueso

-supongo que por algo tenían que ser confidenciales – dijo para si mismo, la verdad nunca se hubiera imaginado lo de skipper en Dinamarca, pero ahí estaba la prueba…. A sus pies…. Literalmente, trago grueso una vez mas, serró la carpeta con aletas temblorosas, había tenido "exceso" de información, ahora si que tendría cuidado de no tomar cuero de la verdad, o skipper lo mataría… - a partir de ahora, no meteré el pico en donde no se me llama… - se reprendía él mismo al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en dirección al zoo.

_O_

-jajajajajaja – reía escandalosamente rico al ver las caricaturas en al l tele, completamente ajeno a las "actividades" de su líder, pero el sonido de la escotilla de seguridad abriéndose llamo su atención, se giro y pudo ver a "skipper" bajando por las escaleras

-hola, ya llegue – anunciaba el joven

-cabo, ¿se puede saber donde has esta… que tienes ahí? – pregunto skipper al ver entrar al menor

-¿Dónde?

-¿Qué haces con esos documentos confidenciales? – pregunto entre enojado y sorprendido

-¿d-documentos? ¿Cuales documentos? – preguntaba mientras escondía a los susodichos rápidamente tras su espalda

-los que acabas de esconder tras tu espalda – dijo señalándolo acusadoramente, sin darse cuenta con una bolsita vacía de chocolate en la aleta, al verla, el joven cabo se sorprendió

-¿eso es… una envoltura de chocolate? – skipper abrió los ojos como platos, rico observaba en silencio

-eh…. NO – dijo escondiendo la aleta tras de si

¿te comiste mis winkys? – el líder trago grueso, ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa… o debería decir… ¿las aletas en el chocolate?

-espera cabo, puedo explicarlo – dijo bajándose de un salto de la litera, dejando caer un montón de bolsillas vacías al suelo, cabo quedo boquiabierto

-¿y no que el azúcar se sube al cerebro? – pregunto molesto

-a… bueno, yo… esta bien, no puedo explicarlo, pero te las pagare

-¿Cómo?

-dame un segundo, kowalski, opciones…

Hubo un súbito silencio que los extrañó a todos, cabo y skipper miraron a rico, este miro a ambos lados y luego se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza

-¿y donde se metió kowalski?

_O_

-súbele volumen DJ – exigieron las coolcarachas

-entendido – contestaba el pingüino subiendo al máximo el volumen del estereo, no era tan difícil como pensaba, solo había que cambiar algunos discos negros de aquí para allá, combinar las músicas y listo…. Ok si, era algo difícil, lo bueno era que las coolcarachas no eran muy exigentes

Cientos de cucarachas rondaban por todas partes, así como tamicen los otros invitados: zarigüeyas, gatos, ratas y uno que otro mapache, música a todo volumen, bocadillos, ponche, esfera de disco, luces de colores titilantes, grupos de animales parloteando y bailando… una verdadera fiesta alocada

-BOLA DE CAÑON – gritaban las coolcarachas una por una mientras se iban tirado de clavado en la taza del ponche y salpicaban a los presentes, hubo un silencio en el que esperaron que la cucaracha saliera de nuevo a la superficie, luego salio con un pulgar en alto

-wow, genial, otra vez – gritaban el grupo de espectadores al unísono

Entre tanto alboroto, pocos fueron los que notaron la llegada de tres pingüinos a la fiesta

-muy bien, kowalski debe estar en algún lado de este lugar – decía el líder – sepárense y busque muchachos – y dicho esto cada pingüino se deslizó en una dirección diferente

-kowalski, kowalski – llamaba el menor de todos sin mucho éxito, pues sus gritos eran opacados por el bullicio de los demás, pronto se vio envuelto entre un grupo de animales que bailaban alocadamente – auxilio

-kowalski – ahora quien llamaba era skipper, quien se abría paso a base de empujones por entre el tumulto de animales

Rico por su parte, era "obligado" – según él – a bailar en el centro del escenario, moviendo su cuerpo al son de la música y bañándose de ponche al tiempo que gritaba "oh, yea" y sacudía la cabeza arriba y abajo con las aletas alzadas

-cabo – llamo el líder

-no lo encuentro skipper

-anchoas – estampo una aleta contra la otra – la situación empeora, si no lo encontramos, temo que…

-espera – lo interrumpió el menor – allá esta – dijo señalando una tarima, en donde, efectivamente, se encontraba el mas alto, usando una gorra puesta de lado, unos lentes para sol y unos audífonos enormes, mientras sacudía la cabeza arriba y abajo al igual que rico

-kowalski – lo llamo skipper, el aludido alzo la vista y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a sus amigos acercarse a él, rápidamente se quito la gorra los lentes y los audífonos y los escondió tras de sí

-a… eh… hola, je je – dijo nervioso al ver a cara seria de los otros dos

-¿tienes idea de cuanto te hemos estado buscando? – reprocho el menor

-¿Qué? Solo salí un rato – skipper y cabo seguían mirándolo enojados – oh skipper por favor, déjame divertirme un momento… hace años que no hacia esto – cabo pareció sorprendido, skipper frunció el ceño

-olvídalo, no vamos de aquí, la situación se esta saliendo de control, tienes que reparar la maquina

-¿ahora?

-ahora

-pero skipper, no tenemos todas las piezas

-no importa, veremos que podemos hacer por ahora, cuanto mas rápido volvamos a la normalidad, mucho mejor

-pero…

-nada de "peros" soldado, nos vamos – dijo firme tomando al científico por los hombros y arrastrándolo a la salida por entre la multitud – cabo, tráete a rico – y así fue como el mas pequeño fue en busca del pingüino faltante, y lo saco a rastras de la fiesta, así como skipper hacia con kowalski

Una vez todos reunidos de nuevo en la base, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban era el del metal de la maquina, cada vez que kowalski usaba alguna herramienta y claro, los gruñidos que este y rico daban por lo bajo, aun se quejaban de que los hubiesen sacado a rastras de "su" fiesta, mientras que las coolcarachas se despedían con un "fue un placer, vuelvan pronto" sacudiendo el brazo en el aire desde la puerta

Ya eran pasadas las once y quince de la noche, comenzaban a tener sueño, aun así kowalski seguía trabajando en la maquina y de vez en cuando le pedía a rico alguna herramienta para evitar que esta se quedara dormido de pie en su sitio, finalmente, luego de unos minutos mas, el pingüinos mas alto se aporto de la maquina limpiándose la grasa de las aletas con un pañuelo

-bien, creo que ya esta listo

-¿funcionara? – pregunto el menor, quien por poco no se queda dormido en la mesa

-no estoy seguro, aun faltan algunos detalles

-funcionara – le afirmaba el capitán, el tiempo que bajaba de su litera y de unía con los demás

-eso espero – dijo el teniente colocándose detrás de la maquina preparado para presionar el botón rojo de encendido – rico, cabo, colóquense ahí, justo al lado de skipper – los aludidos obedecieron sin rechistar y se posicionaron en el lugar indicado – uno… – comenzaba a contar el teniente – dos… - alzo la aleta en el aire - y tres – presiono en botón, unos rayos blancos como de electricidad, salieron de la maquina y alcanzaron a los otros tres pingüinos, luego de unos segundos kowalski volvió a presionar el botón para apagarlo, se quito las gafas de protección y se acerco nervioso hasta donde estaban sus compañeros tendidos en el suelo

-skipper, cabo, rico ¿están bien? – decía zarandeándolos un poco, el líder abrió los ojos lentamente, luego se incorporo robándose la cabeza

-¿c-como me veo?

-pues… yo diría… que… ¿igual? – skipper arqueo una ceja confundido luego se levanto y camino hasta el espejo

-no, no puede ser, soy… soy… ¿soy cabo? Pero ¿Por qué?

-te dije que aun hacían falta mas piezas

-Eh chicos, una ayudita por favor – una tercera vos a sus espaldas llamo su atención, ambos pingüinos se giraron y vieron a "kowalski" caminando hacia ellos tambaleándose

-¿cabo? – dijeron los dos al unísono

-¿Qué paso, que tengo? – pregunto alarmado

-eres yo – le aclaro el científico

-¿en serio? Déjenme ver – dijo tambaleándose hasta el espejo – ja, es cierto – se giro hacia skipper – soy mas alto que tu jajaja – skipper y kowalski cruzaron miradas extrañados

-¿y eso es lo que te importa?

-skipper – lo llamo el teniente – eso significa que rico es…

-si, lo se, lo se, no nací ayer – dijo rascándose la cabeza pensando en que hacer – tendremos que ir por las piezas faltantes, repondremos la operación "casería de piezas" mañana por la mañana…

-skipper, creo que tenemos un problema

-¿Qué quieres cabo?

-tenemos sita con el doctor mañana

-es cierto skipper, no podremos salir a ningún lado

-charales, necesitamos un factor interno… alguien que pueda ayudarnos…. Que posea las características necesarias…. Que sea rápido y eficiente….

-¿pero de donde sacaremos a alguien así?

Una voz conocida para tocos en ese momento izo eco en la base "eso es mis súbditos, muevan el bote" los tres pingüinos cruzaron miradas entre sorprendidos, nerviosos y decepcionados

-¿no estarás pensando…? – se limito a preguntar el científico, skipper no izo mas que suspirar con resignación

-si no hay de otra…. Tendremos que conformarnos…

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. tenemos un problema

**Ok, ok, se que me tarde una eternidad en actualizar, lo siento, pero la inspiración me había abandonado y al parecer al tiempo también, los profesores no dejaban de mandar tarea, pero bueno, ahora tengo unas… cortas vacaciones, y henos aquí…**

**Me complace anunciar que este fic ya esta llegando a su fin, solo faltan dos caps, tratare de actualizar mas seguido, pero no prometo nada, nuevamente les pido disculpas por la tardanza pero ya que… solo lean **

**El personalisatrone**

**CAPITULO: "Winston, tenemos un problema"**

Obviamente ninguno estaba de acuerdo con aquella idea, la última vez que les habían confiado algo a los lémures, casi hacen explotar el zoológico, no querían arriesgarse de nuevo, pero era necesario. Las mentes de skipper y kowalski maquinaban a mil por minuto, pensando en que podían hacer y cual seria la mejor solución, por otro lado rico aun seguía inconsciente en el piso y cabo seguía mirándose al espejo, admirando lo alto que ahora era

-¿y si uno de nosotros va con ellos? – propuso el científico

-negatorio, Alice lo notaria – respondía el líder, quien estaba sentado en la mesa de trabajo, revolviendo sin ánimos el contenido de una taza de café frío

-¿y que tal si le pedimos ayuda a Marlene?

-mmm, eso podría ser. Marlene nos ha ayudado a nosotros en otras misiones…

-pero skipper…. Marlene no puede salir del zoológico – razonó el menor, a lo que sus compañeros se quedaron de nuevo sin ideas

-¿y que haremos entonces? – volvió a preguntar "rico"

-pues no tenemos escapatoria, toda nuestra operación está ahora en manos de los lémures y nada más… - kowalski y cabo cruzaron miradas inseguras… una mirada fugas de skipper dio en el reloj que colgaba de la pared, baya que era tarde, o mejor dicho temprano, solo tenían dos horas para poder descansar – pero por ahora intentemos dormir soldados, sino no tendremos energías para mañana

Ante aquellas últimas palabras los tres se encaminaron hasta las literas y cada uno se acostó en su respectivo nivel, no se habían dado cuenta de lo cansados que estaban hasta ahora, ni siquiera pudieron despedirse con un simple "buenas noches" ya que se quedaron dormidos casi al instante. Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo para que la alarma comenzara a sonar y los despertara, haciéndolos caer de sus camas e incluso sobresaltando a rico que hasta ahora había permanecido tirado en el piso; el como la alarma había sido reparada… pues, era una larga historia, lo cierto era que los pingüinos tuvieron que "agradecerle" mucho a Marlene por eso…

Cabo, quien había sido el único que no callo de su cama, se llevo un buen golpe en la cabeza al haber intentado levantarse de golpe; ahora no le parecía tan genial ser tan alto

-¿wa? ¿eh? ¿ah? – rico movía la cabeza de un lado a otro frenéticamente sin saber que ocurría

-cinco minutitos más… - se quejaba el menor, robándose el chichón en la cabeza

-me temo que no soldados, no podemos perder el tiempo – un tanto somnoliento aun, skipper se levanto del piso y camino hasta la alarma para apagarla – kowalski…

-¿mmm? – pregunto el aludido, quien aun no se había levantado del piso

-levántate, necesito un plan en mi escritorio ya – skipper miro el reloj, falto poco para que sus ojos salieran disparados de sus orbitas – ¡por mi santa madre pingüina!, casi no tenemos tiempo, el zoológico abrirá en tres horas, Alice nos llevara a cuidado de animales en dos horas, TENEMOS QUE DARLES LAS INSTRUCCIONES A LOS LEMURES EN UNA HORA… - skipper comenzaba a gritar sin control, agitando las aletas de arriba abajo, kowalski ya se había levantado del piso y ahora lo miraba como si de un bicho raro se tratase

-SKIPPER, CALMATE – fue lo que grito el científico al tiempo que le daba una bofetada a su líder, este se callo al instante y miro a kowalski boquiabierto, el pingüino mas alto de igual manera se miraba su aleta aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y agarro al mas bajo por los hombros – escucha, como tu mismo lo dijiste: no hay que perder la cabeza ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo zarandeándolo – ahora quiero que te calmes y pensemos con claridad… - dijo esto ultimo soltando al otro que respiro hondo un par de veces antes de hablar

-ok, ok, tienes razón, muchas gracias… supongo

-solo hice lo que tenia que hacer – dijo el teniente encogiéndose de hombros

-si, no lo vuelvas a hacer

-¿y cual será el plan, skipper? – pregunto "kowalski" que para ese entonces ya había bajado de su litera con cuidado de no golpearse la cabeza otra vez

Skipper camino de un lado a otro con las aletas tras la espalda, de pronto paro en seco y se giro hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa en el pico

-ya sé

_O_

Treinta minutos mas tarde skipper se encontraba sentado en la mesa de trabajo con una taza de café con róbalo en su aleta, esperando a que kowalski terminara de trazar algunos planos, mientras, rico derrochaba de sus extravagantes dotes culinarios preparando el desayuno, pero había un problema, rico era ahora mas bajo, por lo que no podía manejar del todo bien las cuchillas y termino casi cortándose una aleta, inmediatamente cabo salio corriendo por vendajes a la otra habitación. Aquella habia sido una mañana de locos, no hubo tiempo siquiera de entrenar un poco, con algunos ejercicios matutinos.

Pasados unos minutos mas, ya todo parecía estar listo, ahora todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa escuchando las órdenes del líder

-ok, repasemos por ultima vez el plan – tomo un sonoro sorbo de su taza – kowalski… - el aludido levanto la cabeza dando a entender que prestaba toda su atención – tu te encargaras de darles las instrucciones a los lémures…

-entendido – respondió el científico, sacando de debajo de la mesa un plano de la ciudad y un woki-tokie

-cabo… tu te encargaras de distraer lo mas posible al doctor…

-si señor

-y rico… si algo sale mal… tu sabrás que hacer - decía skipper con una sonrisa en el pico

-shi que shi – rico sonreía malvadamente con un bate de béisbol en la aleta, haciendo amagos de batear alguna pelota invisible

_O_

-MORT ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no toques los pies reales? – regañaba por cuarta vez al lémur mas pequeño

-lo siento, no puedo resistirlo – Julien suspiro pesadamente pasándose una mano por la cara

-ni siquiera se para que me molesto en decírtelo, si tu nunca entiendes… MAURICE

-ya voy su majestad – decía el otro acercándose con un vaso en la mano

-dame acá – gritaba el cola anillada arrebatándoselo

-eh, su majestad, ¿Qué no era hoy que pensaba ayudar a los pingüinos?

-Maurice, ya te dije que no seas aguafiestas

-pero ya no estamos de fiesta señor

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atre…? Esta bien, me descubriste, ah no lo se Maurice, quizá vaya a verlos mas tarde

-eso no será necesario cola anillada – skipper y los demás llegaban al habitad con sus ya habituales saltos y piruetas – ya estamos aquí

-¿Qué quieren, monjas?

-por mucho que me cueste decirlo… necesitamos su ayuda – los dos lémures cruzaron miradas

-¿a si? ¿y como para que? – decía Julien haciéndose el desentendido

-necesitamos recuperar las piezas faltantes de la maquina… -hablaba "rico"

-te dejaremos uno de estos para poder comunicarnos – skipper le tendía un woki-tokie a Maurice, este lo recibía con un poco de desconfianza

-no, espera, espera, ¿Qué dices que vamos a hacer? – esta vez si que era real, Julien pensaba ayudar, si, pero el ir a la ciudad por las piezas faltantes no estaba en sus planes…

-no te hagas el tonto cola anillada – decía el líder pingüino, apuntando al pecho del lémur –tu nos metiste en esto, y ahora nos vas a ayudar quieras o no – Julien miro a sus amigos como pidiendo "opciones" el aye-aye solo se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza

-ok, ok, solo una pregunta ¿Por qué no van y las buscan ustedes mismos?

-tenemos cita con el doctor, no podemos salir, si nos vamos Alice lo notaria – hablo el menor

-así que lo dejaremos en sus manos, su peste real

-skipper – lo llamo kowalski – hablando de Alice, se acerca a nuestro habitad – skipper se giro por ultima vez para encarar al lémur

-no me fallen – dijo, y sin mas se fue justo con los otros

-ja, ese pingüino latosón, le enseñare quien soy yo, eh… ¿Cómo se enciende este aparatito? – dijo refiriéndose al woki-tokie, Maurice se pego una sonora palmada en la frente

_O_

Alice, la cuidadora de animales con un serio problema de carácter, se acerco hasta el habitad de los pingüinos y luego de lanzarles su habitual mirada de sospecha los encerró individualmente en jaulas de rejillas y los traslado hasta el veterinario del zoológico, mientras murmuraba cosas por lo bajo de los innecesario que era el cuidado de animales y de que no le pagaban lo suficiente

Abrió la puerta de una patada y deposito las cuatros jaulas en una de las mesas, los observo durante un minutos con una ceja enarcada

-jmm, pingüinos – masculló – oiga doc., aquí esta lo que me pidió – grito para hacerse oír

-perfecto Alice, déjalos ahí, salgo enseguida – se escucho la voz del doctor desde la otra habitación, sin mas que hacer Alice se encogió de hombros y salio de la sala a base de zancadas, serrando la puerta estruendosamente tras de si, skipper espero a que se fuera para dar la orden

-muy bien muchachos, estamos solos, solo tenemos cinco minutos… ya, ya , ya – cada pingüinos salio de su jaula y tomo su "posición de ataque", skipper y kowalski se escondieron bajo un estante de la pared y rico y cabo reemplazaron a sus compañeros con peluches de cuerda

-dos minutos…

Una vez listo el sistema de comunicación, el pingüino científico dio un asentamiento de cabeza a su líder, dando a entender que ya estaba todo preparado, skipper de igual manera les dio la sellan a los otros dos, quienes ya estaban dentro de sus respectivas jaulas

Un segundo después la puerta de una de las oficinas se abrió y tras ella apareció el doctor, quien se acerco a las jaulas con una enorme sonrisa estampada, al tiempo que se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo

-hola ¿Cómo estas amiguito? – dijo, saludando a cabo por entre las rejillas, abrió la jaula y saco al pequeño, lo puso sobre una mesa y comenzó a examinarlo

-a ver, que tenemos aquí… - mientras el "joven kowalski" era revisado, el verdadero kowalski trataba de comunicarse con los lémures…

-aquí mojarrita uno ¿me escuchan? Repito ¿me escuchan? – un sonido in entendible fue lo que salio como respuesta, kowalski gruño antes de volver a hablar – Julien, quita el dedo del botón antes de hablar… - el lémur pareció acatar la orden, ya que un segundo después su voz se oía claramente

-oye Maurice, mira, ya funciona – fue lo que se pudo escuchar, el pingüinos genio se paso una aleta por la cara tratando de mantener la calma – eh… ¿hola? ¿Pingüino?

-¿Dónde se encuentran? – fue directamente al grano

-en las afueras del zoológico

-bien, necesito que vayan al centro de la ciudad, al edificio Slownd, entre las calles 12 13 de la avenida Johns-Bill, allí encontraran una de las piezas…

-MORT, ALEJATE DE MIS PIES… eh… ¿donde estábamos?

-te estaba dando las instrucciones… - el tono de voz de kowalski, daba a entender que no estaba muy feliz…

-a si, si, claro, ir a la ciudad y recuperar la cosita, enterado, cambio y fuera

-no, no, espera, no cuel… aaargh – desde lo lejos, skipper veía como kowalski hacia amagos de estrangular el woki-tokie, pero no tenia tiempo para averiguar el porque, estaba muy ocupado manteniendo la cabeza asomada para ver lo que el "doctor-mata-sanos" hacia con cabo

-mmm..., interesante, muy interesante – le oía decir, pero no sabia a que se refería exactamente con eso, observo como anotaba algunas cosas en una pequeña libreta, luego se acercaba a cabo para encerrarlo de nuevo en su jaula – bien, ahora vienes tú amiguito – dijo tomando esta vez a rico – baya, veo que te ha pasado algo en esa aleta, no te preocupes… - puso a rico sobre la superficie de la mesa y se fue por unos vendajes y alcohol, mientras el doctor permanecía de espaldas a rico, este saco el bate de béisbol y se coloco en poción para golpearlo, al ver esto skipper sacudió las aletas en el aire para llamar su atención

-espera, aun no sospecha de nosotros… - dijo con la voz mas baja que pudo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que rico escuchara, inmediatamente el pingüino sicópata tomo su posición original y se deshizo del bate, justo antes de que el doctor se girara

-Aquí están, ahora muéstrame esa aleta…

Mientras el doctor permanecía ocupado con rico, cabo aprovecho el tiempo y cambio de poción con el peluche de la jaula de alado y le izo una s señales a skipper, este sobrio con suficiencia al ver que el plan estaba saliendo bien, solo esperaba a que los lémures tuvieran la misma suerte…

_O_

-¿seguro que escucho usted bien? – preguntaba un preocupado Maurice mientras sostenía un mapa de la ciudad y lo colocaba en distintas posiciones, tratando de adivinar en donde se encontraban

-si, si, dijo: el edificio Sprout, entre las calles 2 y 3 de la avenida johnBill – contestaba el rey lémur mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del mas pequeño, Maurice se rascaba la cabeza aun sin entender el mapa... – oh, mira Maurice, seguramente es ahí – Julien señalaba un edificio grande y azul a otro lado de la calle, que ponía en un letrero gigante "HOTEL LANSSELOT" claro que ellos no entendía lo que eso significaba…

-wow, edificio gigante – decía el mas pequeño

_O_

Esto no podía estar pasando, simplemente no podía estar pasando, ¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquella situación, si todo marchaba tan bien? ¿Seria el hecho de que el doctor encontró a kowalski escondido tras el estante con un woki-toki y un plano de la ciudad? ¿o seria el hecho de que un segundo después rico se abalanzó contra él y le dio en la cabeza con el bate? Naaa, claro que no, que absurdo, bueno, el punto era que ahora el susodicho doctor se encontraba inconsciente en el piso y rico lo picaba con un palito

-rico, deja de hacer eso, esto es serio – lo regaño skipper, el pingüino sicópata dejo escapar un resoplido de queja antes de reunirse con los otros – kowalski opciones…

-podemos borrarle la memoria skipper, con mi casco de control mental o con mi bolígrafo hipnotizador… - contestaba el aludido encogiéndose de hombros como si las opciones que estaba dado eran las mas normales del mundo

-ejecuta entonces… - daba la orden el líder, a lo que kowalski sonrío con suficiencia y se fue a hacer su trabajo

-¿Por qué diría el doctor que algo aldaba mal con nosotros? – Se preguntaba el joven cabo – yo me siento bien…

-no ates cabos, cabo, es un mamífero, todos saben que son muy tontos…

-si, pero aun así, estudio medicina ¿no? – el líder no dijo nada, solo permaneció mirando al menor con una ceja enarcada, a lo lejos, kowalski no pudo evitar escuchar esa conversación

-¿estas seguro de que dijo eso cabo? – pregunto con cierto nerviosismo que sus amigos notaron

-¿sucede algo soldado?

-bueno, eh… no… - kowalski no pudo seguir hablando, rico llamo la atención de todos con sus gritos desde la ventana, Alice se acercaba

-rápido muchachos, a sus puestos – sin mas tiempo que perder cabo, skipper y kowalski se metieron a sus jaulas y rico se fue a abofetear al doctor para que despertara, seguidamente también se metió en su jaula

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Alice con una cara de pocos amigos

-¿ya acabo doc? – le pregunto al hombre que recién se levantaba de su asiento robándose la cabeza

-eh…. Yo, que extraño, me duele la cabeza… y no… no recuerdo nada… - Alice rodó los ojos con fastidio, procurando no prestarle atención, camino hasta las jaulas y miro a cada uno de los pingüino con sospecha y una ceja enarcada, luego tomo las cuatro jaulas de mala gana y salio de la sala dejando al doctor hablando solo…

Cinco minutos después, ya Alice había dejado a los pingüinos en su respectivo habitad y se había alejado murmurando cosas por lo bajo de como el pobre doctor ya estaba loco por estar trabajando tanto con animales, que necesitaba unas vacaciones y cosas así

Los pingüinos se introdujeron uno por uno dentro del bunker, ahora quedaba esperar a que los lémures aparecieran, y rogar a los espitirus del cielo por que volvieran con al menos una de las piezas que necesitaban. No paso mucho tiempo para que cada uno se entretuviera en sus asuntos, sin embargo una pregunta aun rondaba en la mente del líder, ¿Por qué kowalski había actuado de aquella manera?, dispuesto a averiguarlo, se adentro en el laboratorio abriendo la puerta con cuidado

-eh… ¿kowalski? – llamo al teniente

-¿si? – pregunto el otro, que estaba mezclando algunas soluciones en tubos de ensayo

-no contestaste a mi pregunta en cuidado de animales ¿sucede algo con que el doctor haya dicho que algo anda mal con nosotros?

-aparte de lo obvio skipper, no estamos en nuestros cuerpos – contesto como si nada, pero notoriamente mas tenso, cosa que no paso desapercibida para skipper

-¿a si? No lo había notado – dijo con sarcasmo - ¿algo más aparte de eso? – kowalski dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se giro para ver a su líder a la cara

-pues… - comenzó rascándose la cabeza - de hecho si, desde hace varios días estoy pensando en…. Cierta posibilidad… pero como no era muy probable, no me preocupe demasiado… - skipper no dijo nada, solo permaneció con los brazos en jarra esperando a que kowalski dijera algo mas que eso – veras… estuve investigando y… he observado algunos patrones que no van de acuerdo o no son los originales de nuestras personalidades reales… - skipper levanto ambas cejas un tanto confundido

-¿estas diciendo que… estamos cambiando de personalidad?

-precisamente, pero no estoy muy seguro – se giro para buscar su porta papeles entre las cosas que tenia en su escritorio…Rico y cabo se habían interesado por la ausencia de skipper y kowalski, por lo que decidieron también entran al laboratorio, kowalski se giro otra vez, y ojeo un momento en su portapapeles buscando algo – estoy un 45% seguro de que al estar en otros cuerpos, que no son los originales, adoptamos ciertas características de este, la personalidad influye y nuestros pensamientos no son los mismo, comenzamos a cambiar… - rico y cabo permanecieron callados por un rato, no habían entendido ni jota de lo que el científico acababa de decir, por otro lado skipper pareció inquietarse

-¿Cómo podrías asegurarte por completo de la posibilidad de que eso ocurra? – pregunto

-bueno, podría ser a través de una prueba de ADN – eso si que lo entendieron los otros dos, rico lo demostró aspirando desde adentro y escupiendo un hilo de saliva transparente y pegajosa que se estiro desde su pico hasta casi tocar el suelo

-supongo que no hay problema… - se propuso el menor

-eh…. si, creo que si hay un problema, la muestra de los genes que necesito están únicamente en la sangre –dijo el científico escondiéndose detrás de su portapapeles

-oh…. Baya…. Creo, que eso complica un poco las cosas – decía cabo, ahora rascándose la nuca y mirando de soslayo a su líder, rico se había tragado de nuevo el hilo de saliva y skipper… había palidecido bastante y un tic había aparecido en su ojo…

_O_

-AAAAAAAAAH, UNA RATA – se escucho el desgarrador grito de una mujer, seguido del sonido de los que parecía ser una escoba estrellándose contra el piso varias veces, el pequeño Mort, corría de un lado a otro esquivando los escobazos y pisotones de una señora regordeta que gritaba de miedo, lo mismo había pasado en otras tres habitaciones, el bar, el teatro, el restauran, la piscina y por extraño que parezca, en el gimnasio donde estaban un montón de hombres musculosos que también salieron corriendo

-soy una distracción – gritaba el pequeño con ingenua alegría

-señor, ¿es esto necesario? – preguntaba Maurice, quien sostenía un montón de cosas que eran arrojadas con el rey que hurgaba en las gavetas de una de las habitaciones

-por supuesto Maurice, lo mejor de ir a un sitio y no encontrar una cosa que estabas buscando, es encontrar muchas cosas que no estaban buscando - respondía, al tiempo que examinaba su reflejo en el espejo - ¿Cómo me veo? Apuesto a que muy chik ¿no? – decía modelando un enorme sombrero de copa, un montón de collares y una bufanda roja, que según él, era una perfecta combinación, el aye-aye no izo mas que resoplar con fastidio

-¿recuerda a que vinimos? Tenemos que encontrar esas piezas para los pingüinos ¿recuerda?

-ah si, lo olvidaba….. ¿crees que prefieran en verde o en azul? – dijo refiriéndose a un par de calcetines, Maurice trato de no gritar de exasperación

_O_

Casi una hora después, luego de haber corrido por casi todo el zoológico – y también por algunas zonas del parque – tratando de capturar a skipper, por fin lograron obtener una muestra, no sin antes recibir varios "estate quieto" por parte de su líder, quien ahora se encontraba malhumorado, sentado en un rincón apartado de todos los demás en la base

Kowalski estaba encerrado en su laboratorio haciendo los análisis, mientras rico y cabo jugaban una partida de cartas, ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y los lémures aun no habían aparecido, de pronto la puerta del laboratorio se abrió llamando la atención de los tres pingüinos

-ya tengo los resultados – decía kowalski, por la expresión de su rostro parecían no ser buenas noticias…

-¿y bien, kowalski? – el pingüino genio tardo un momento en responder, luego levanto la cabeza lentamente para mirara a sus compañeros, que expectantes esperaban la respuesta

-parece que tenemos un problema…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, se que este capitulo no tienen mucha "acción" si entienden a lo que me refiero… pero el próximo si estará mejor se los aseguro, se llamara "juntos y también revueltos" XD**

**Y para terminar, como aun no tengo el don de leer los pensamientos de las personas… pues me gustaría que dejaran un comentario ¿no? Como a cualquiera le gusta XD eso animas a los escritores, y las verdad pues, es que sin ustedes esto no tendría sentido, HAGANME SABER QUE ESTAN AHÍ **

**De todos modos, muchas gracias por leer, aun que sea desde las sombras… ¬_¬**

**Saludos **


	8. juntos y tambien revueltos

Hola, ¿Qué tal? Jeje XD, bueno, primero que nada tengo que decir, "gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan a seguir" ahora debo aclarar algo**, YA HABIA ESCRITO ESTE CAPITULO, pero no me gustaba, así que lo borre y los escribí de nuevo, ahora estoy muy complacida con los resultados… **a eso se debió mi tardanza, aunque no puedo negar que siempre tardo un mundo en actualizar XD, bueno, en fin, espero que les guste tanto como a mi

**El personalisatrone**

**Capitulo 8: "juntos y también revueltos"**

-¿Cómo que si en dos días no volvemos a la normalidad, los cambios serán permanentes? – gritaba skipper hecho una furia al pobre kowalski que hacia un esfuerzo tremendo tratando de esconderse tras su portapapeles

-d-de hecho, solo tenemos 18 horas antes de que los cambios sean irreversibles – decía el científico entre los gritos de su líder que movía las aletas frenéticamente en el aire y los de cabo que corría como loco por toda la habitación gritando "¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"…

-¿y nos lo dices ahora?

-yo que iba a saber… - se defendía kowalski

-dijiste que tenias una teoría…

-si, pero era demasiado improbable, por eso no hice los análisis…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – gritaba cabo que casaba corriendo por ahí, rico por otro lado, parecía ser el único al que no le afectara la noticia, de hecho estaba demasiado entretenido mirando como skipper y kowalski se gritaban el uno al otro, que falto poco para que fuera por una bolsa de palomitas y se sentara a ver…

-debiste haber hecho los análisis, kowalski ¡debiste haberlos hecho!

-si, pero no los hice, y ya no puedo hacer nada, a menos que quieras que viaje por el tiempo

-¿y que causes mas problemas? No gracias, ya tenemos suficientes…

-oh ¡¿ahora resulta que es mi culpa? – decía el científico indignado apuntándose a si mismo con ambas aletas

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-siempre ha sido tu culpa kowalski, para empezar, fuiste tu el que creo esa estupida maquina – gritaba "cabo" apuntando al pecho de "rico" con furia

-¿a si? ¿Entonces por qué mejor no tomas mis herramientas y te pones a inventar algo que SI funcione? Si es que crees que puedes hacer mejor trabajo que yo – respondía el otro igual de furioso, sacando el pecho para intimidar, ambos se miraron fijamente por un segundo, antes de abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro, con las aletas hechas puños, listas para dar el primer golpe

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a… - cabo dejo de gritar al ver a sus dos amigos peleando - ¡ay no! – dijo llevándose las aletas a la cabeza – ay no, ay no… no peleen – pero su voz era casi un susurro entre los gritos de los otros dos y los de rico, que en vez de acabar con la pelea, la animaba con gruñidos raros y golpes simulados al aire, como si fuera un luchador de boxeo – no peleen – volvió a repetir el menor, pero al ver que era inútil, decidió entonces acercarse y tratar de detener la pelea él mismo, poniéndose en medio de los dos con una aleta extendida al pecho de cada uno – ALTO – grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero seguía siendo de poca ayuda, ya que skipper y kowalski seguían empujándose – rico, ayúdame

-jmm, ok – decía "skipper" de mala gana, pero justo cuando se disponía ayudar, se oyeron golpes en la entrada, rico y cabo abrieron los ojos como platos, skipper y kowalski, sin embargo, estaban tan ocupados discutiendo que no prestaron la minima atención

Rico subió las escaleras y rodó la escotilla de seguridad con la esperanza de encontrarse tras de ella a los lémures con las piezas que necesitaban; grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse de frente con una enorme y peluda cara de gorila que lo miraba fijamente

-oye mi sangre ¿por qué gritan tanto esos caballeros?

Rico volteo a ver por sobre su hombro para distinguir la figura de "kowalski" que casi era aplastada entre los otros dos a causa de los empujones, volteo otra vez para encarar al gorila

-eh… jejeje – reía rascándose la nuca ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Es mas ¿podría decir algo? Volteo de nuevo para ver a sus amigos y gruño algo para llamar su atención. Skipper, kowalski y cabo pararon en seco y dirigieron sus miradas hasta la entrada de la base, donde pudieron distinguir la enorme cabeza de Bing, que los miraba de forma expectante, rápidamente dejaron de gritar y golpearse, para saludar al primate con una sonrisa en el pico, como si nada hubiese pasado

-no pasa nada… - hablaba "kowalski" con una voz extrañamente aguda para Bing – solo estábamos… eh- jugando, si, solo eso je je – pero los chichones en sus cabezas no decían lo mismo

-¿seguro? – el gorila levanto una ceja escéptico, pero al ver a los pingüinos que seguían sonriéndole como si nada, se encogió de hombros y se fue, rico volvió a serrar la escotilla y cabo se paso una aleta por la frente, dejando escapar un "fiu" de alivio

-eso estuvo cerca ¿no skipper? – dijo volteando a ver al aludido, pero este no respondió, él y kowalski ya no estaban peleando, pero aun se miraban con cara de pocos amigos, la atmosfera comenzaba a ponerse tensa, cabo trago saliva pesadamente temiendo que en cualquier momento se desatara otra pelea, se giro a ver a rico, este parecía completamente indiferente a lo que pasaba, leyendo una revista en su cama como si nada

-espero que los lémures vuelvan pronto – dijo mas para si mismo que para cualquier otro

_.-oOo-._

-oh Maurice – izo una pausa para expulsar un enorme eructo – esto es vida – decía Julien alzando una lata de soda vacía, como si fuese una antorcha, el aludido no izo más que gruñir y cambiar la lata vacía por una nueva

Los tres lémures, habían pasado por una dulcería y habían tomado todo lo que pudieron, mientras Mort, asustaba a todo haciéndoles creer que era un Chihuahua rabioso

Julien se había encargado de proporcionarle a Maurice un saco en el cual podían guardar todas las cosas que quisieran llevar, mientras él se divertía, Mort por otro lado, aguantaba las ganas de ir al baño, luego de haber tomado casi 12 latas de gaseosa de naranja…

Habían visitado casi todos los edificios del centro de la ciudad, pero aun no estaban muy seguros de si ya habían ido o no al edificio "Slownd" que era donde kowalski les había ordenado ir desde el principio, mucho menos tenían idea de si ya tenían las piezas que buscaban, pues habían metido al saco todo aquello que les llamara la atención, desde un teléfono celular que encontraron por la calles, hasta una goma de mascar masticada, razón por la cual Maurice cargaba con un enorme bulto en la espalda

Julien termino de beber su refresco y luego arrojo la lata vacía hacia atrás por sobre su hombro

-mmm..., ¿Dónde creen que estemos? – pregunto con una mano haciendo sombra sobre sus ojos para poder ver mejor, ahora se encontraban sobre el techo de un edificio, habían decidido que era mejor volver al zoológico antes de que oscureciera y que los pingüinos se enojaran mas

-déme un segundo – decía Maurice, haciendo equilibrio por mantener el saco sobre su lomo, mientras revisaba el mapa – me parece que estamos aquí – dijo apuntando un punto del plano – o… ¿podría ser aquí? – opinaba sin darse cuenta de que el mapa estaba al revés

-estoy cansado – decía el Julien dejándose caer de sentón sobre el frío concreto – Mort ¿Qué sucede contigo? Estate quieto – regañaba al más pequeño que se movía de un lado a otro con las piernas apretadas

-es que tengo que ir…

-¿ir? ¿Ir a donde?

-ya sabes… IR

-te dije que fueras en nuestra ultima parada, ojón

-pero no tenia ganas… - decía dando saltitos y cruzando las piernas sin estarse quieto, el cola anillada rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza, luego volteo a ver al otro lémur

-¿ya descubrirte donde estamos?

-eso creo – respondía el otro rascándose la cabeza; una súbita ráfaga de viento izo estremecer a los tres lémures, que se preocuparon más en protegerse del frío, que de impedir que el mapa saliera volando por los aires

-Maurice, el mapa, el mapa – gritaba Julien apuntando al susodicho objeto que se elevaba alto y amenazaba con irse lejos

-yo voy por el – gritaba Mort dando un salto con todas sus fuerzas, sin recordar que se encontraban en un décimo piso, razón por la cual cayo gritando al vacío

-NO – gritaron Maurice y Julien al unísono; mas porque el mapa se había ido que porque Mort se había caído

-estoy bien – se oía la voz del mas pequeño, los otros dos cruzaron miradas extrañados, luego asomaron la cabeza por el balcón, allí estaba Mort, por suerte se había agarrado de una de las salientes de la estructura

_.-oOo-._

-a ver… ¿será posible que me explique lo que esta pasando? – preguntaba Marlene con los brazos en jarra, mirando a cuatro pingüinos que ahora invadían su habitad; dos de ellos parecían molestos por algo

Al instante siguiente se arrepintió de haber pedido una explicación, ahora tenia encima a tres pingüinos que hablaban… o mejor dicho, gritaban cosas inentendibles y batían las aletas en el aire en un vano intento por llamar la atención

-alto, ALTO – grito Marlene un tanto confundida por el repentino bombardeo de palabras, respiro hondo antes de volver a hablar – no hablen todos a la vez…

-lo sentimos Marlene… - decía "kowalski" dando un paso hacia delante - …pero tenemos un gran problema, solo tenemos 17 horas para volver a la normalidad o sino los cambios serán irreversibles, los leyeres aun no llegan y…

-wow, wow, espera…. ¿Qué? – preguntaba la nutria aun mas confundida que antes

-lo que escuchaste, Marlene – hablaba skipper con todo despectivo – el "gran" invento de kowalski nos ha metido en un problema

-el termino correcto es "personalisatrone" y hubiera funcionado de maravilla de no ser por Julien y su entupida malteada de guayaba…- decía kowalski con el mismo tono, mirando a "cabo" con el ceño fruncido, al ver esto Marlene se interpuso entre los dos

-oigan, oigan, no peleen – decía con un brazo estirado hacia cada pingüino, justo como lo había hecho antes cabo, solo que ahora skipper y kowalski no se empujaban – se que no están de buen humor, la razón es mas que obvia, pero vamos… les aseguro que todo volverá a la normalidad cuando regresen a sus cuerpos

-¿Cuándo regresen a sus cuerpos? – una nueva voz se oyó claramente en la pequeña cueva, todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos y rápidamente se giraron para ver al dueño de aquella voz, allí parado y con una expresión de total desconcierto en su rostro estaba Mason y a un lado de él estaba Phil, que también parecía bastante impactado – o sea…. Que ustedes no… - decían apuntando a los pingüinos con un inquieto dedo índice, a un lado de él Phil izo unas cuantas señas con las manos – si, lo se Phil, esto es extraño

-oigan – decía Marlene con los brazos ahora en jarra y el seño fruncido - ¿estaban espiándonos? – antes tal pregunta Mason emitió un inseguro "eh…." mientras Phil asentía sonriendo

-saben demasiado – grito de pronto skipper – rápido, neutralicen a los espías – a la orden del líder, los otros tres se abalanzaron encima de los chimpancés

-¿pero que…?

-silencio, yo seré quien haga las preguntas aquí – decía "cabo" apuntando al pecho del simio - ¿Para quién trabajas, maestro?

-skipper – decía Marlene con tono recriminatorio, solo son Phil y Mason ¿Qué no ves? – el pingüino miro a los aludidos de arriba abajo con un tanto de desconfianza

-¿pero que clase de sosocoro crees que soy? – la nutria rodó los ojos con fastidio y se giro a ver a los simios

-Mason, solo dile que eres tú – pero el aludido no habló, parecía estar aun sorprendido por ver a "cabo" actuar de aquella manera tan paranoica… y si sus oídos no lo engañaban, había oído a Marlene llamarlo skipper

-ja, lo sabia – dijo de pronto, dejando a los demás extrañados – sabia que algo andaba mal con ustedes, no estaba alucinando, tenia razón – cabo y kowalski cruzaron miradas y a rico le dio por toser algo que sonó como a "cofflococoff", skipper se acerco legamente al simio

-¿sabes guardar un secreto, amigo simio? – Dijo en voz baja y usando una aleta como "escudo" Mason asintió firmemente con un solo movimiento – muy bien, ahora… necesitamos que nos hagan un favor…

-¿un favor? – Hablaba cabo – pero si no necesitamos ningún… AUCH – dejo de hablar debido al codazo que rico le dio en el estomago

-si un favor, necesitamos que vallan por un mazo, soga y cinco litros de soda de uva…. Y cuando los tengan, espérennos en el parque ¿de acuerdo? – decía el pingüino líder con todo confidencial, ambos chimpancés asintieron sonriendo y al momento siguiente salieron casi corriendo del habitad felices de poder participar en una "misión secreta"

Una vez todos estuvieron seguros de que Phil y Mason ya no estaban cerca de allí, Marlene se dispuso hablar

-¿ok? – Decía - ¿y para que son esas cosas?

-para nada, solo queremos mantenerlos alejados por un momento – contestaba el teniente

-anchoas, se nos agota el tiempo – decía skipper luego de haber visto la hora en el reloj – juro que si Julien no regresa pronto voy a… - pero no termino la oración, le había parecido escuchar algo, un voz familiar…

-¿lo ves Maurice? Te dije que tomar el subterráneo era buena idea – esa era la voz de Julien, sin duda alguna lo era…

-pero su majestad, yo fui el que aporto la idea… - y esa era la voz de Maurice

Los tres lémures aparecieron de pronto por la entrada de la cueva, al verlos skipper y los demás se llenaron de alegría… y luego de estupefacción al ver el enorme bulto en la espalda del consejero, rápidamente y sin mas tiempo que perder "cabo" se acerco a ellos

-¿y bien? – su voz se notaba impaciente

-¿Qué? – skipper comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-las piezas, las piezas ¿las encontraron?

-oh si, si, claro, mira esto… de seguro te va a gustar… - Julien se giro y comenzó a hurgar en el gran saco hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, luego se giro de nuevo para ver al pingüino y enseñarle una pequeña bola de cristal con una mini ciudad dentro, la sonrisa de skipper que se había formado por la emoción, desapareció por completo y fue reemplazada por un tic en su ojo al ver el pequeño adorno

-¿Qué se supone que es esto, cola anillada?

-la verdad, no lo sé, pero es bonito y si lo sacudes pareciera que nevara, mira – dijo mientras hacia dicha acción, ahora la expresión de skipper era de ira pura

-cola anillada… - su tono también connotaba furia….

Rico y cabo se habían encargado de vaciar por completo el contenido del saco en medio de la habitación, lo que había allí dentro…. No sabían si reír o llorar…

-¿pero que es toda esta basura?

-oye, no es basura, trabaje muy duro para conseguirla ¿sabes? – en ese momento un ataque de ira invadió por completo al pingüino, quien no pudo contenerse de alzar la aleta, con una clara intención de abofetear al engreído lémur

-skipper, espera – grito kowalski, al tiempo que interponía su aleta entre la de su líder y la cara de Julien, impidiendo así que ocurriera una catástrofe; "cabo" desvió su mirada hasta su segundo al mando, el rey lémur, por otro lado, había serrado los ojos y se había refugiado tras su cola, como si aquello hubiese podido impedir el golpe

-¿Qué ocurre, soldado?

-puede que estas cosas no parezcan de mucha ayuda…. Pero creo que si puedo hacer algo con ellas, después de todo, es nuestra ultima esperanza y ya no tenemos tiempo para nada más…. – skipper bajo lentamente su aleta y dirigió su mirada al piso, como si este fuese la solución a todos sus problemas

-muy bien, kowalski – dijo sin levantar la vista – espero que tengas razón…

_.-oOo-._

Momentos después, todos se habían reunido en el habitad de los pingüinos, algunos tensos, otros nerviosos…. Pero sin duda alguna: impacientes.

"skipper" estaba recostado a la pared, con su amada muñeca Perky en brazos, "kowalski" estaba sentado en la mesa de trabajo, moviendo las aletas inquietamente, y a un lado de el estaba "cabo", serio y sin hablar, parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos con la vista clavada en un punto indefinido de la habitación, los tres lémures permanecían extrañamente callados, sentados a un lado de las escaleras y Marlene solo paseaba despreocupadamente la vista por toda la habitación. Todos esperaban en silencio el momento en que la puerta se abriese y tras ella apareciese el científico diciendo "eureka" o algo por el estilo. Los únicos sonidos audibles, eran los provenientes de la habitación continua, donde "rico" trabajaba con la maquina… lentamente los minutos fueron pasando…

Skipper no dejaba de mirar al reloj y murmurar cosas por lo bajo… cosas de entre las cuales el joven cabo pudo distinguir un "kowalski, date prisa" y un "se nos agota el tiempo…"

De pronto, el sonido de las bisagras de la gruesa puerta de metal al abrirse, se izo presente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que voltearon a ver al instante, allí de pie y con una pequeña sonrisa de lado estaba kowalski, skipper se puso de pie en un salto y se acerco a él

-¿esta listo?

-hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance… - respondía el científico, mientras arrastraba en un carito la extraña maquina y la posicionaba en medio de la habitación, algunos la miraron fascinados

-¿y…. funcionara? – pregunto el joven cabo un poco desconfiado, debido al ultimo intento

-eso espero – decía kowalski, mientras preparaba los últimos ajustes… - Marlene, ¿podrías ayudarnos, por favor?

-claro – decía la aludida, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el aparato - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-solo presiona este botón cuando yo te diga – dijo indicándole cual botón apretar y luego se retiro junto con los demás pingüinos a una esquina de la habitación – preparadse para regresar a sus cuerpos – les dijo con una sonrisa, cabo también le sonrío, rico gruño un alegre "Urra" y skipper se mantuvo callado e inexpresivo – comienza la cuenta regresiva… - le dio un asentamiento de cabeza a Marlene, los lémures se habían refugiado detrás de la entrada secreta que ocultaba el enorme trofeo de pescado, kowalski comenzó a contar – tres… - Marlene alzó una mano sobre el botón – dos… - cabo serró los ojos y apretó las aletas – uno…. – Marlene apretó el botón, los pingüinos serraron los ojos esperando al impacto de los rayos blancos…. Pero no llegaron, Marlene volvió a presionar el botón, otra vez y otra, pero nada sucedía…

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto skipper abriendo los ojos, pronto fue imitado por los demás

-no…. No funciona ¿por qué? – decía cabo, mirando a kowalski

-no lo se, debería…. Debería funcionar… - dijo mientras se acercaba a la maquina y comenzaba a revisarla, rico dejo salir un triste "uuuhg"

-no funciona ¿eh? – decía Julien saliendo de su escondite y siendo seguido por los otros dos – mmm... creo que se lo que la haría funcionar… - todos lo voltearon a ver con cara de estupefacción e incredulidad - ¿Qué?

-tu cola anillada…. – espeto skipper entre risas – me gustaría verte hacer algo inteligente – el lémur frunció el seño ofendido y luego chasqueo los dedos, ordenando a Mort buscar algo en su habitad real, el pequeño salio corriendo sin rechistar y unos minutos después volvió con algo entre sus manos, una pequeña bola verde, parecía….

-no estarás pensando lo que creo que estas pensando ¿verdad? – pregunto kowalski al reconocer la dulce fruta que ahora tenia Julien en sus manos

-depende de lo que estés pensando – dijo este al tiempo que se acercaba al personalisatrone con la guayaba en mano, con la misma intención que había tenido desde el principio: hacer una malteada – no, eso seria arriesgado…. - pero fue demasiado tarde, Julien había metido la fruta dentro del invento de kowalski y había presionado el botón rojo de encendido…

Para sorpresa de todos, la maquina comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños y unas pequeñas lucecitas comenzaron a titilar, todos se refugiaron en un lugar seguro, menos los pingüinos, que permanecieron de pie en su lugar, un tanto impresionados por que la absurda idea de Julien… parecía haber funcionado. Unos rayos blancos fueron acumulándose en la punta de la antena… cabo volvió a serrar los ojos, preparándose para el impacto, podría ser en cualquier segundo, de pronto el aparato izo un sonido más fuerte, parecido a una pequeña explosión, luego uno parecido al de un gas poco agradable, ese izo sonreír a rico, y luego…. Nada. Cabo volvió a abrís los ojos extrañado, la maquina no había funcionado, parecía estar apagada

-¿pero que…?

-la verdad, me hubiera impresionado si hubiera funcionado – decía skipper solo por molestar al rey lémur, quien se acerco de nuevo a la maquina con cara de shock

-pero, pero, ¡esto no puede ser! – Decía completamente indignado – tenia que haber funcionado…

-si claro – decía kowalski con tono sarcástico – estaba fríamente calculado ¿no? –

-exijo hablar con mi abogado – decía el cola anillada apuntando al techo con el índice, los demás se dieron una sonora palmada en la frete – Mort, enséñale modales a la cosita – al instante siguiente el lémur más pequeño se abalanzo por los aires y cayo sobre la maquina con un golpe seco, esta comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños de nuevo, todos se giraron a verla, pero lo único que pudieron ver, fue la cabeza de Mort atorada en la maquina, antes de ser segados por la luz de unos rayos blancos y luminosos, que los alcanzaron a todos y los hicieron elevarse por los aires…. Solo una palabra se oyó después de aquello: "NOOOOOOOOOO"

**CONTINUARA….**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo…. Por ahora, les recuerdo que el próximo cap, será el ultimo, y se llamara "de vuelta a la normalidad… o algo así" XD**

**Por favor, no es obligado, pero si dejaran algún comentario, se los agradaría mucho XD**

**Sin mas, saludos y hasta la próxima **


	9. primera parte del capitulo final

**"el personalisatrone"**

**capitulo final: de regreso a la normalidad... o algo asi...**

Skipper fue el primero en volver en si, abrió los ojos lentamente descubriendo su vista borrosa, parpadeo un par de veces y se incorporo un poco tratando de recordar lo que había pasado. Una vez que su vista hubo estado lo suficientemente nítida, paseo una mirada por toda la habitación. Todos los demás yacían aun inconcientes esparcidos por ahí. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó, e inconscientemente su ceño se frunció y dejo escapar un enojado "Julien". Skipper se puso de pie en un rápido movimiento, pero lo que no esperaba era el agudo dolor punzante que invadió su cabeza, seguido de un repentino mareo. Él se aferro a la pared mas cercana, asegurándose de no caer, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, esperando a que el terrible dolor pasara, pero algo andaba mal. Skipper abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir la textura de su cabeza, extrañado, siguió tanteando distintas zonas y obteniendo el mismo resultado. En vez de toparse con sus preciadas plumas, había pelo, mucho pelo, pachonsito y esponjoso. Skipper se giro lentamente hacia su derecha, lo que vio en el pálido reflejo de las ventanas casi lo dejo sin aliento. En vez de encontrarse con su atractivo aviar, un lémur rechoncho y bajito era quien le devolvía la mirada

-esto no puede ser…. Esto no puede estar pasando – dijo alarmado, sabiendo cuan grande era su problema ahora, si él estaba en el cuerpo de un lémur, eso significaba que….

-vaya golpazo me di – esa voz… esa burlona voz de lémur engreído hizo que skipper se volteara a verlo

-tu – dijo con enojo, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que el dueño de esa voz, era nada más y nada menos que…. - ¿kowalski?

-¿eh?... no, claro que no Maurice, no seas tonto

-Julien – dijo con ira – no soy Maurice, ¡soy skipper!

Por un momento Julien no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando al otro con una expresión indefinida, antes de echarse a reír descontroladamente

-ja ja ja… si, claro…. Ja ja – decía entre risas en frente del otro que lo miraba completamente serio – ja…ja ja…. Eh… ¿es en serio?

-cola anillada… - mascullo

-wow, si eres tu, pingüino latosón – skipper se paso una mano por la cara con frustración, mientras el otro parecía no terminar de entender las cosas

-Julien, entiende de una vez, estamos metidos en un gran aprieto y es todo por tu culpa…

-esa es una acusación muy seria, monja, además ustedes son los del problema, ni me mires a mi… - decía "kowalski" despreocupadamente, haciendo un movimiento con las manos como si espantara moscas. Skipper enojado, tomo al otro por los hombros y lo giro con brusquedad

-mira tu reflejo, cola anillada, y dime lo que vez…

-ok, ok – por un momento Julien se quedo mirando su reflejo, al segundo siguiente falto poco para que su mandíbula tocara el piso… - aaaaaaaaaah… yo…. esto… es…

-¿ahora lo vez? Tu también estas involucr…

-LOS AMO ESPITIRUS DEL CIELO – grito de repente el rey, alzando ambas manos hacia arriba, dejando a skipper perplejo

-¿pero que…?

-¿Qué no lo ve, pingüino? Los espitirus del cielo le han concedido a tu rey, osease yo, su deseo mas caprichoso – decía Julien como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo, mientras que skipper lo miraba como si finalmente hubiera perdido la cordura - pingüino tonto, ¿aun no te das cuenta? Mira mis ojos…. SON AZULES – ante tal estupidez dicha por el rey, algo pareció romperse dentro de skipper, este apretó los puños con fuerza y comenzó a respirar mas pesadamente, tratando de calmarse y no abofetear al otro en el intento

-cola anillada… - dijo arrastrando las palabras hasta mas no poder…

El aludido pareció captar las energías negativas del líder de los pingüinos, eso, o simplemente comenzó a asustarse cuando vio que se acercaba a él muy peligrosamente con las manos hechas puños. Pero justo antes de que algo malo pasara, una nueva voz se hizo presente

-eh… chicos… ¿Qué paso? – esa era la voz de Marlene, pero el que estaba apoyado en la mesa de trabajo, sobándose la cabeza era "skipper". Al verlo "kowalski" abrió grandes los ojos, miro a "Maurice", luego a "skipper", luego a "Maurice"… un segundo después se echo a reír descontroladamente, justo como había hecho antes, mientras skipper lo veía completamente serio y Marlene con un ojo mas abierto que el otro

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – pregunto ella aun sin saber nada

-si quieres saber… mírate al espejo – respondió el líder sin siquiera voltear. Ante tal respuesta la "nutria" se extraño un poco, sin embargo, un segundo después pensó en la posibilidad de que ella… con dos largos pasos, llego al frente del espejo, donde miro con horror el reflejo de un pingüino bonito y gordito

-AAAAAAAAAAAH – grito horrorizada ante lo que veía – esto no puede ser posible…

Una sonrisa malvada, pero casi minima, apareció en los labios de skipper, quien se acerco hasta Marlene y le pasó un brazo por los hombros

-tranquila, Marlene, ¿Por qué no te lo tomas con calma y esperas unos cuantos días para ver si regresas a la normalidad? – le preguntó maliciosamente

-¿Qué calma ni que nada? – pregunto histérica la chica, empujando al otro a un lado – tengo que volver a mi cuerpo, no puedo estar así – dijo señalándose a si misma con ambas aletas y una expresión de completo disgusto

-apoco… ¿tan mal esta? – pregunto Julien entre risas, ganándose con eso una mirada asesina por parte de los otros dos

-aaaaaaaah – un nuevo grito dio a entender que alguien mas se había dado cuenta de su condición, los tres voltearon a ver, encontrándose con un pequeño "cabo" que se mantenía en pie con un poco de dificultad - ¿pero que fue lo que ocurrió? – pregunto entre asombrado y asustado

-Maurice – grito "kowalski" con alegría de encontrar a su consejero – mira esto, Maurice, ¿no te parecen lindos? – pregunto el alocado rey, pestañando varias veces para el otro que lo miraba completamente en shock, al momento siguiente, callo desplomado al piso – eh… parece que no le gusto mi nuevo color de ojos… - decía Julien, mirando a su compañero desmayado en el suelo

-auh, me duele la cabeza – la voz de cabo se hacia presente. El menor de los pingüinos de incorporaba con una aleta en al cabeza - ¿estas bien, Rico?

-aja, shi que shi – respondía el aludido

Marlene abrió grandes los ojos al ver a Rico incorporándose a un lado de su compañero, no sabia que sentir exactamente, ¿rabia? ¿Vergüenza? No imperaba, pero lo que menos habría querido en ese momento, era que un loco psicópata estuviera en SU cuerpo. Al ver esto, skipper y "rico" permanecieron inexpresivos, por otro lado Julien se echo a reír nuevamente, haciendo sonrojar de vergüenza al pingüino que tenia a un lado

Rico enarco una ceja al darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban, con curiosidad, bajo la vista para verse a si mismo y descubrir un brillante pelaje de color café. Dejo separa un asombrado "uuuhh" y un momento después ya estaba en frente del espejo mirándose a si mismo con la cabeza un poco inclinada a un lado y la lengua hacia fuera

-je je – rió y acto seguido, comenzó a hacer poses frente al cristal, como si de un supermodelo se tratase. Ante esto Marlene estaba mas roja que un tomate y Julien se partía de la risa

-Rico, ya basta, esto es serio – declaro su líder, a lo que Rico solo dejo escapar un quejido lastimero

Los dos últimos restantes, por alguna razón aun no habían despertado, pero no mucho tiempo paso para que todos se enteraran de que el mas pequeño estaba ahora en el cuerpo del mas alto y el mas listo en el cuerpo del mas ingenuo. A decir verdad, todos se quedaron en completo shock al oír hablar a "Mort"; en vez de escuchar su irritante, aguda y chillona vocecita, una voz mucho mas masculina, grave y profunda, fue la que se dejo escuchar y por si eso no fuera poco, quedaron aun mas asombrados al escucharlo hablar de aquella manera tan razonada e intelectual, simplemente no era natural. Por otro lado a Julien casi le da un infarto, cuando supo que Mort era quien invadía su cuerpecito real; el pequeño por su parte no cabía en si de la alegría y no dejaba de abrazarse a si mismo los pies a casa rato, eso traía a todos un tanto nerviosos. Maurice se había desmayado otra vez y Marlene ahora sufría un colapso de nervios; era evidente que el estar en aquella posición no le favorecía en nada, ahora en tendía perfectamente la paranoia del líder de los pingüinos

Momentos después, cuando ya todos parecían haberse calmado un poco, skipper había ordenado sentarse en círculo para pensar todos juntos en una solución para su problema. Él era el único que se mantenía en pie, caminando de un lado a otro con los brazos tras la espalda, sin embargo no era el único estrujándose los sesos, pensando en que hacer…

-opciones, muchachos, opciones, necesito opciones… - en un primer momento, todos dirigieron sus miradas al mas inteligente. El pequeño "Mort", que hacia un tremendo esfuerzo por mantener el portapapeles a su altura, solo se encogió de hombros y negó por la cabeza luego de haber revisado algunas cuantas hojas…

-lo siento skipper, me quede sin ideas…

Todos se desanimaron visiblemente al escuchar eso, sin embargo, una única aleta se elevo, llamando la atención de todos…

-¿Qué quieres cola anillada?

-tengo influencia con lo espitirus – dijo inflando el pecho con orgullo – quizás yo pueda…

-no

-pero yo podría…

-no

-solo digo que si…

-NO

-está bien, está bien – dijo el lémur al fin rendido

-¿y que pasara si nos quedamos así para siempre? – quiso saber un nervioso "cabo"

-descuida, mamífero, no nos quedaremos así – respondió el líder con firmeza

-pero skipper – decía Marlene alarmada, pidiéndose de pie - tu mismo dijiste que si no volvíamos a la normalidad los cambios serian permanentes…

-bueno…. Si… eso dije

-¿entonces?

-pues yo… - skipper se rascaba la nuca sin saber exactamente que decir para calmar a la chica, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, esta vez no sabia que hacer…

-bueno, yo no tengo ningún problema en quedarme así – decía Mort con voz risueña, mientras acariciaba sus pies

-Monrt, NO TOQUES MIS PIES – gritaba "kowalski" con las aletas en la cabeza, todos se le quedaron mirando por un momento, hasta que Maurice levanto un índice, pidiendo permiso para hablar

-eh… por pura curiosidad… ¿Qué se supone que hacen los pingüinos para entretener a las personas?

-solo sonreír y saludar, es la rutina básica de los "bonitos y gorditos" – respondida "Rico" a un lado del lémur

-cabo, esa es información clasificada

-lo siento…

-bueno, eso ya no importa, porque ya dije que NO nos quedaremos así…

-oh, oh, oh –decía "kowalski" alzando la aleta omo un niño pequeño lo haría para llamar la atención – yo se actuar como la monja lista – dijo, ignorando por completo las palabras de skipper y logrando que a un lado de él "Mort" enarcara una ceja con curiosidad

Julien dejo de reír para mostrarse completamente serio, aclaro un par de veces su garganta y puso sus aletas tras la espalda

-muy bien, como pingüino experto en cosas ciensosas, digo que soy el mas inteligente de todos y para demostrarlo voy a fabricar inventos raros…

-yo no actúo así – decía kowalski indignado, cruzándose de brazos

-mmm... ok, ok – el rey fijo su vista por el piso, buscado algo que le sirviera, sonrió al divisar un par de crayones, los tomo y unió por las puntas como si de un par de tubos de ensayo se tratase – esta solución demostrara de una vez por todas, que la teoría guachuga guachuga, es cierta, cuando las moléculas están…

-que ni se te ocurra poner una de tus inexpertas y descuidadas manos sobre unos de mis preciados inventos - decía "Mort" con el ceño fruncido, mientras le arrebataba los crayones al otro

-oigan, oigan, tranquilizacion, señores

-hay no – decía cabo con las aletas en la cabeza – eso significa que si Maurice es yo, entonces tienes acceso a mi suministro de chocolates winkys – acababa de decir completamente horrorizado, ante esto Maurice dejo escapar un "¿eh?" y skipper se dio una sonora palmada en la frente

-ya basta, déjense de tonterías y pónganse serios, el tiempo se nos agota

-Marlene tiene razón – apoyaba skipper luego de haber visto la hora en el reloj de la pared – tenemos que hacer algo, pronto

-¿pero que podemos hacer? – preguntaba sin ánimos "Rico" dejándose caer de sentón

-ya no tenemos opciones, skipper

-¿kablamoo? – pregunto de pronto "Marlene"

-Rico, no todo se soluciona con un cartucho de dinamita – lo regañaba skipper, Rico soltó un desanimado "uuuuuh"

-oh, yo se que hacer - decía "Julien" llamando con esto la atención de todos, el lémur dejo de abrazarse los pies y tomo uno de los crayones que Julien había utilizado para su demostración, luego se acerco hasta la maquina y le dibujo un circulo a un costado, debajo del cual escribió con letras irregulares e inentendibles la palabra "encendido" . una vez finalizado su trabajo, Mort se giro y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estampada en el rostro, e inflando el pecho con orgullo dijo…

-listo, problema resuelto

Nadie dijo nada, no sabían si compadecerse por la inocencia del ingenuo Mort…. O agarrarlo a golpes por la misma razón. Finalmente Marlene fue la que se acerco al sonriente lémur y le palmeo la espalda al tiempo que decía…

-muy bien Mort, muchas gracias, ahora ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar antes de que se te recaliente el cerebro?

-ok – respondió el otro con una sonrisa antes de volver a tomar su lugar y abrazarse los pies…


	10. segunda parte del capitulo final

**capitulo final: de vuelta a la normalidad... o algo asi... (parte II)**

-¿alguien mas tiene alguna otra brillante idea? – pregunto "Maurice" con los brazos en jarra. Julien levanto la meno al instante, pero al notar que todos lo miraban serios, la fue bajando lentamente – mmm... Eso pensé, ahora les pido que… - skipper dejo de hablar al ver una pequeña mano alzarse - ¿si kowalski?

-eh…. si, hipotéticamente hablando… - decía rascándose la cabeza, inseguro de preguntar - …supongamos que no lleguemos a solucionar nuestro problema… y nos quedemos así... ¿cambiaríamos para siempre?... incluyendo… ¿la comida? – ante tal incógnita algunos comenzaron a alarmarse, no habían pensado en eso…

-¿hipotéticamente hablando?

-claro

-pues…. Supongo que si

Ahora todos (menos uno que estaba muy ocupado abrazándose los pies) estaban asustados con lo que pasaría…

-¿no pescado? – pregunto Rico poniéndose de pie, son las manos en la cabeza y una expresión de completo horror…

-no es tan malo, Rico – decía Marlene acercándose – ahora tienes esto – decía mostrándole una pequeña concha de color oscuro…

-¿una ostra? – pregunto cabo

-así es, son muy sabrosas… - decía "skipper" partiendo por la mitad el susodicho marisco y ofreciéndosela a Rico, este enarco una ceja y puso una cara de disgusto antes de recibirla. Miro la ostra detenidamente por un momento, luego la olfateo y toco con un dedo la blanda carne que contenía – anda, cométela

-mmmm… ok – contestaba "Marlene" con voz ronca e irregular, a continuación se llevo la ostra a la boca de una sola asentada, no paso ni un segundo saboreando, cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos y escupió de inmediato o que había ingerido

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gusto? – Rico gruño algunas cuantas irregularidades al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza…- oh vamos, no esta tan mal…. ¿o si? – como respuesta solo consiguió que Rico se sentara de mala gana en el piso y se cruzara de brazos

-pues deberías acostumbrarte, pingüino, si nos quedamos así, eso es lo que comerás por el resto de tu vida… - Rico abro desmesuradamente los ojos, al darse cuenta de que para su desgracias, lo que Maurice decía, inevitablemente era cierto. Enojado, se puso en pie de un salto y con los brazos alzados grito "no, no, NOOOO", los demás se alarmaron por la repentina rebeldía del pingüino psicópata y dieron un paso atrás. Todos sabían perfectamente que Rico podía llegar a ser peligroso si se enojaba demasiado, pero lo que ninguno se esperaba, era que Rico golpeara a cabo en el estomago, provocando que con el impacto, el menor regurgitara una motosierra eléctrica. Rico la tomo con ambas manos antes de que tocara el piso y se echo a reír macabramente ante la vista horrorizada de todos los demás, especialmente la de Marlene, que quedaría traumada de por vida, luego de verse a si misma actuar de aquella manera.

El pingüino loco miro a todos lados, buscando con la vista a su pobre e inocente "victima". Estaba bastante anejado y solo se desquitaría destruyendo algo. Entonces la vio, ¡ LA MAQUINA! Aquel infernal aparato que había sido la causa de todos sus problemas. No lo pensó dos veces antes de gritar "sayonara" y abalanzarse sin piedad alguna sobre el invento ignorando por completo el grito de "NOOOO" que emitieron sus compañeros al unísono. Entonces algo paso, justo en el ultimo instante, skipper se había interpuesto en el camino de Rico y lo había empujado lejos de la maquina, ocasionando así que ambos fueran a parar al piso con un golpe en seco.

Incapaces de hacer nada mas que solo ver como la sierra se elevaba por los aires como en cámara lenta y se dirigía hacia el trofeo de pescado disecado que colgaba de la pared, cortándolo por la mitad y clavándose en la madera. Todos siguieron con la vista a una de las mitades que salio disparada hasta el techo, rompiendo el bombillo de la luz, los pedazos de vidrio caliente cayeron sobre la cabeza de "Julien", quien corrió alarmado, gritando por toda la habitación con la cabeza chamuscada y que por no prestar atención se estrelló contra una de las paredes de hormigón. Tal fue la fuerza del estruendoso impacto, que ocasionó que sobre la repisa de arriba, algunos objetos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo, entre ellos, un par de francos con soluciones liquidas dentro, eran viejos experimentos de kowalski.

Ambos frascos cayeron desde la repisa hasta la maquina, mezclándose así, las dos soluciones sobre el aparato. Todos comenzaron a alarmarse al ver como este hacia corto circuito, provocando que algunos tornillos salieran disparados. Un ruido ensordecedor obligo a todos a taparse los oídos…

-¿QUE SUCEDE KOWALSKI? – gritaba skipper para hacerse escuchar

-NO LO SE SKIPPER – contestaba el teniente de la misma manera

Luego de eso no hubo tiempo siquiera para que uno de ellos pensara en salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pues una enorme y espesa nube de hubo negro invadió cada rincón de la base.

Algunos animales de habitads cercanos voltearon a ver con curiosidad como aquel humo salía por la escotilla de seguridad del habitad de los pingüinos, vaya que allí dentro pasaban cosas extrañas… y ese día no era la excepción…

Solo unos segundos pasaron antes de que el humo comenzara a disiparse y el ensordecedor ruido parara de una vez

-cof, cof ¿están todos bien? Cof – skipper tosía y abanicaba su aleta en frente de él para alejar el aire toxico, como respuesta obtuvo unos cuantos "si" antes de que el humo se desvaneciera por completo y dejara ver a sus compañeros incorporándose – cof kowalski análisis – el teniente tosió un par de veces antes de levantar la vista y ver a su líder, no pudo evitar asombrarse al darse cuenta deque él estaba en su cuerpo, asombrado bajo la vista para verse a si mismo y notar con alegría como él también estaba en perfectas condiciones

-parece…. Que hemos vuelto a la normalidad – dijo con una sonrisa en el pico. Al escuchar eso, todos los demás abrieron los ojos como palotas de tenis y corrieron en dirección al espejo para comprobar si era cierto o no. Cada uno sonrió con alegría al verse al espejo y encontrar su natural reflejo, Rico incluso comenzó a besar el cristal, el único que por algún motivo parecía inconforme era Mort… -sorprendente – decía kowalski revisando algunas anotaciones en su libreta, haciendo que todos se voltearan a verlo – esto es increíble…

-¿Qué sucede, soldado? – quiso saber su líder

-la probabilidad de que todos volviéramos a nuestros cuerpos sin ningún problemas, era casi nula, de hecho, era de un 2,34% infalible, casi lo mismo que de una en un millón y sorprendentemente, es esa a la que le hemos atinado

-mmm... no era una probabilidad tan mala…

-vaya, que suerte – decía Maurice limpiándose el sudor de la frente

-quizás eso era lo que necesitábamos – decía Marlene sonriendo – suerte

-¿suerte? Ja, eso es pura superstición

-los espitirus de las persticiones-super son lo máximo – todos lo miraron raro por un momento antes de seguir con lo suyo

-bueno, el punto es que ya todo acabo ¿no? – pregunto skipper a kowalski

-afirmativo

-perfecto – skipper se froto ambas aletas con satisfacción antes de decir "Rico" el aludido dejo de besar el espejo para girarse y prestarle atención a su líder – mi pata de cabra, pronto – el mas alto asintió contiendo y al segundo siguiente regurgito la barra de metal para su líder, quien la tomo con una aleta y se acerco hasta la maquina, alzando el objeto en su contra

-no, alto – kowalski tomo la pata de cabra justo antes de que skipper golpeara su invento - ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

-asegurándome de que esto nunca vuelva a pasar – contestaba el líder alzando de nuevo la barra de metal

-espera…. Creo que tengo una mejor idea…

* * *

-en conclusión, les pedimos que acepten este regalo como muestra de nuestra intención de hacer las pases… Hans dejo de leer, bajo la carta y alzo la vista hasta una caja con una etiqueta en donde ponía "de central Park para hoboken"

-¿Qué creen que contenga? – pregunto sabio con voz de acento español

-pues no lo sabremos hasta abrirla – ronda dio un golpe a un costado de la caja, haciendo que se abriera y dejara ver una extraña maquina en su interior, todos miraron asombrados el botón rojo de encendido

-¿Qué dice la nota, Hans?

-dice: para máxima diversión, presione el botón rojo – dijo enseñándole a los demás un dibujos de un frailecillo haciendo dicha acción

Todos se miraron entre ellos con un tanto de desconfianza, finalmente fue sabio el que se acerco a la maquina y presiono el botón…. Más valía que no lo hubiera hecho…

-PINGUINOOOOOOOS

* * *

-¿gustas otra malteada, skipper?

-por supuesto, cabo

Tres de los cuatro pingüinos estaba ahora en la pequeña isla de concreto, skipper y cabo estaban sentados en las sillas de playa bebiendo malteadas de sardina, mientras Rico se entretenía volando una cometa

-que bueno que podamos disfrutar de un día libre…

-si, pero no te acostumbres, cabo, mañana regresaremos a nuestro protocolo normal…

-si, señor

-ahua – decía Rico alegremente sin despegar la vista de su comenta en el cielo

-exacto mundo, Rico – skipper dejaba su bebida a un lado, para ponerse sus lentes de sol y cruzar las aletas tras la cabeza - …solo alégrense de que ya todo termino… - cabo miro a su líder con una sonrisa en el pico y siguió disfrutando de su malteada.

Los que ninguno de los tres sabia, era que dentro del bunker, un científico loco reía con gracia al tiempo que soldaba algunas piezas de su nuevo invento, ese al que en un futuro llamaría "partitrangs"

-buajajajajajajajaja…

* * *

Esa misma noche en el parque de Central Park, un par de chimpancés aun esperaban el encuentro de los cuatro pingüinos bajo un árbol, el silencio era abrumador, solo un grillo nocturno era lo que se escuchaba a los lejos…

-¿sabes, Phil? Comienzo a creer que no vendrán… - el aludido solo se giro hacia su compañero con una mirada de fastidio e hizo algunas señas con las manos… - no Phil, ya te dije que no puedes tomarte la gaseosa de uva….

* * *

**bueno, amigos, es de esta manera que el fic llega a su fin, de veras les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografia (no revise el documento al subirlo XD) pero la ganas de publicar rapido me consumieron XD, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi ^^ y se hayan reido bastante a lo largo de toda la historia jeje...**

**muchas gracias por leer ^^ y dejar sus comentarios... para los que no dejan comentarios y leen desde las sombras... pues muchas gracias tambien XD **

**y no crean que esta sera mi unica historia de los pinguinos, pronto volvere con mas... buajajajajajajaja **

**saludos ^^**


End file.
